La cérémonie des Vongola
by Liske
Summary: Dans le monde de la mafia, une personne ne peut devenir boss d'une famille qu'après ses 18 ans et avoir survécu, avec ses gardiens, à une cérémonie. C'est au tour de Tsuna de l'accomplir. Bien entendu, qui dit Vongola dit problème. entre explosion, première génération, acceptation, anneau et amitié, une semaine tout à fait normal chez les Vongola !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : La lettre :

Dans son bureau, un jeune homme soupira. Devant lui s'empilaient une centaine de document. Ils étaient partagés en plusieurs piles. Une pour les ultras urgents passibles de guerre, une pour les ultras urgents, mais qui pouvait attendre, une pour les affaires internes à la famille et une pour les gardiens. Il va sans le dire que c'est cette dernière pile qui était la plus remplie. Le jeune homme prit une feuille de la première pile et commença à la lire. En réalité, c'était une lettre. Encore une lettre pour lui annoncer qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu d'invitation pour son couronnement. Tsuna soupira une nouvelle fois et prit un parchemin dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Il sortit aussi une plume et de l'encre.

Écrire à l'aide d'une plume et d'un parchemin était une des nombreuses règles des Vongola. Le jeune homme le savait parfaitement et rédigea sa lettre ainsi, pour ne pas froisser encore plus son interlocuteur. Le couronnement du dixième Vongola était surement l'événement le plus important de la décennie. Alors, tous les bosses souhaitaient venir pour montrer leur importance. Mais le manoir du primo n'était pas extensible et seuls les plus grands pourraient venir. Or, la famiglia Marcosa n'était pas si importante. Tsuna rédigea une lettre en bonne et due forme, rapidement et sans aucun mal, témoin du grand nombre de lettre du même style précédemment rédigés. Une fois terminée, il la plia et la mît dans une enveloppe. D'un côté, il écrivit le nom du boss des Marcosa et de l'autre, il scella l'enveloppe à l'aide du cachet des Vongola. Enfin, il enveloppa son courrier de flamme du ciel, synonyme du boss des Vongola.

Le jeune homme la posa dans un panier qui contenait une centaine de lettres semblable. Il s'étira et son regard tomba sur une photo posée sur son bureau. Le decimo sourit en la voyant, comme à chaque fois. Elle le représentait entouré de toute sa famille, quelques années auparavant. C'était l'unique exemplaire qui incluait tous les gardiens du Vongola decimo, les Millefieurs, les Arcobaléno, les Calvone et bien d'autres encore. Il n'y avait pas d'organisation particulière. Toutes les personnes présentent étaient regroupé par affinités, d'amitié ou d'emmerdement. On retrouvait dans un coin un groupe de filles qui rigolait. Au milieu, un combat se déroulait entre le gardien des nuages et du brouillard. Reborn semblait viser quelqu'un qui avait disparu de la photo. Lambo se trouvait sur les cheveux du bras droit du decimo tandis que l'épéiste rigolait. Le grand-frère avait les bras en l'air et semblait crier quelque chose. En arrière-plan, on voyait Squalo hurler sur son boss qui buvait tranquillement une bouteille de bourdon assit dans son trône. Des scènes totalement inédite, mais totalement courante chez les mafieux se déroulait de la même manière.

Tsuna se rappelait encore quand il avait pris la photo. La seconde d'après, il se faisait attaquer par les trois quart des mafieux, le reste étant trop loin de lui. Finalement, il réussit à la garder. Cette joie de vivre qui en ressortait le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Avec plus de légèreté, il reprit son travail de boss jusqu'à ce que le soir se couche.

Le jeune homme se leva et sortit de son bureau. Il ferma la porte et alla en direction de sa chambre. Là, il prit une douche et s'habilla élégamment. Enfin, pour une personne classique. Pour les Vongola, ce type de tenue était banal, surtout pour le boss de la famille. Le futur boss pensa Tsuna. Car oui, n'ayant pas 18 ans, il n'était pas officiellement le boss de sa famille, bien qu'il l'a dirige depuis maintenant deux ans. Le jeune homme s'habille donc et sortit de la pièce. En chemin pour se rendre à la salle à manger, il salua les domestiques qui lui répondirent avec plaisir. Le boss était très apprécié. Il était charismatique, gentil, drôle, fort et très beau. Depuis qu'il avait grandi, le jeune homme ressemblait à un félin. Certains de ses cheveux bruns clair défiait la gravité tandis que d'autre tombait élégamment dans son dos, l'affinant et lui dessinant une jolie silhouette. Il mesurait environ un mètre 70. Il ne le savait pas, mais avec le boss des Calvone, il faisait partie des mafieux les plus beaux au monde. Le jeune homme arriva devant la salle à manger où un major d'homme s'empressa de lui ouvrir la porte.

A l'intérieur, tous les gardiens de la dixième génération était présent ainsi que toute la neuvième génération. Ils se levèrent tous quand Tsuna arriva et s'assirent après lui, comme le voulait le protocole, même Nono. Le repas pu commencer dans le calme Vongola. Nono, qui pour l'occasion était assis à côté de son petit-fils lui demanda :

 **-Les préparatifs sont terminés ?**

 **-Dans l'ensemble oui, j'ai répondu à toutes les familles, les traiteurs sont prêts et la salle de bal a vu sa reconstruction accélérée.**

 **-Très bien. Et t'es-tu trouvé une cavalière ?**

 **-Ji-San !**

 **-Comme tu le souhaites, mais sache que ça va jaser si tu n'es pas accompagné. Tu n'as pas demandé à Eléonore ?**

Le jeune homme soupira. Il ne savait pas comment, mais toute la mafia savait qu'il fréquentait la sœur du boss des Calvone sauf ce dernier. Et la plupart des mafieux attendait l'officialisation de leur couple. Le jeune boss répondit au Nono :

 **-Pas encore. Dino-San n'est pas au courant.**

 **-Tu sais parfaitement qu'il serait très content. Il vous adore tous les deux.**

 **-C'est justement le problème. Si nous officialisons notre relation, tu peux être sûr qu'on nous parlera de mariage. Et qui dit mariage dit héritier et je ne souhaite vraiment pas parler de ça.**

 **-Tu ne fais qu'éviter le problème. Si le sujet n'est pas abordé lors de la cérémonie, ce sera au prochain bal.**

 **-Et c'est mieux ainsi. Je vais déjà devoir gérer tous ses mafieux et en plus...**

Tsuna se tut et regarda dans le vide. Le Nono comprit parfaitement le message. L'intuition de son petit-fils le taraudait. Depuis qu'il avait reçu la bénédiction des Vongola, ses pouvoirs avaient augmenté drastiquement. Tsuna était maintenant presque impossible à battre. Tous ses gardiens, même en s'alliant, n'était pas sûr de gagner. Il était capable de prévoir certaines actions plusieurs mois auparavant. Il avait aussi gagné de l'assurance et de la volonté. Le Nono était fier de ce qu'était devenu Tsuna et était heureux de sa décision.

Le jeune homme ne se préoccupa plus de la discussion. Il mangea tranquillement, tout en évitant divers OVNI. Il pensait à l'une de ses lettres qu'il avait rédigées plus tôt dans la journée. Son intuition lui soufflait quelque chose, mais cela restait trop vague pour qu'il comprenne vraiment ce qui allait arriver. Tsuna savait simplement que cela allait lui causer des ennuis, encore.

* * *

 **Bonjour ou bonsoir !**

 **Je suis contente que tu sois arrivé(e) jusqu'à la fin de ce chapitre. Je vais donc te donner certaines information sur cette histoire. Elle comporte un totale de 23 chapitres, tous déjà écrits et corrigés. La publication se fera tous les jours.**

 **Si tu souhaites lire plus rapidement cette histoire, elle est disponible sur Wattpad. Elle porte le même nom, La cérémonie des Vongola. **

**J'espère que cette histoire te plaira et que tu iras jusqu'au dernier chapitre, n'hésite pas à me laisser des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir et avec je pourrais améliorer mes futurs écrits !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Marcosa :

Dans un manoir perdu quelque part au nord de l'Italie, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année froissait une lettre de ses puissantes mains. Celle-ci venait du decimo Vongola et concernait la cérémonie de passage du pouvoir. Le boss de Marcosa venait d'essuyer un refus. Il appela son bras droit et lui dit :

 **-Le decimo ne souhaite pas de notre présence lors de la cérémonie. Je pense que nous devrions lui montrer notre puissance et pourquoi il doit nous avoir comme allié.**

 **-Très bien boss, je prépare le cadeau.**

Le bras droit repartit et le boss se frotta les mains. Avec un peu de chance, le boss des Vongola allait perdre toute sa crédibilité et son trône allaient tomber. Et lui, le boss de la famiglia Marcosa allait devenir un éminent personnage. Celui qui avait remis à sa place le petit emmerdeur des Vongola. Il savoura avec délectation son vin rouge et sa vengeance.

Quelques jours après l'envoi de la lettre, l'intuition de Tsuna le taraudait. Il demanda donc à son gardien des nuages de lui faire quelques recherches sur la famille Marcosa. En échange de combat, bien évidemment. Tsuna soupira d'aise. Avec Hibari, il était sûr d'avoir le plus d'information possible, assez rapidement et sans que personne ne soit au courant, même pas Reborn.

Trois jours après la demande de Tsuna, Hibari lui apporta un dossier d'environ cinq-cents pages. Le jeune boss passa son après-midi à éplucher les données. La famille Marcosa existait depuis plus de 600 ans. C'était l'une des toutes premières familles mafieuses et elle a été pendant longtemps très influente. Mais il y a environ 200 ans, elle est tombée en désuétude. Il y a une dizaine d'années, la famille commençait à redevenir influente, sans pour autant récupérer son prestige. Elle s'était développée dans la technologie et était devenu un des partenaires des Bovino. Cependant, elle n'était pas assez impressionnante pour participer à la grande cérémonie. Tsuna se promit de tenir cette famille à l'œil durant la semaine suivante, même s'il savait que son gardien des nuages ferait très attention. Le jeune homme reposa le dossier tard le soir, avant de partir diner avec sa famille.

Dans le manoir des Marcosa, le boss de la famille regardait avec attention le cadeau pour le boss des Vongola. Il sourit. Le cadeau était à présent terminé, car il se doutait déjà de la réponse. Il avait personnellement supervisé le projet. Si tout se passait comme il le souhaitait, Tsunayochi Vongola perdrait sa superbe en moins de deux et ne passerait pas la semaine de test. Les règles dans la mafia étaient très précises. Pour devenir boss d'une famille, il faut avoir au moins 18 ans. Il faut avoir l'accord du plus haut gradé de la famille encore vivant. Il faut être soutenu par au moins trois familles, dont une de rang mondial. Et enfin, il faut réussir à garder son prestige alors que tous les mafieux invités restent pendant une semaine dans votre manoir. Après ça, le conseil décide si oui ou non le boss a les capacités d'être un bon boss pour sa famille.

Le boss des Marcosa se crispa en repensant à sa propre intronisation. Il avait demandé au Vongola d'y assister, mais celui-ci avait décliné son offre une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi ? Selon lui, sa famille n'était pas assez puissante pour être capable de résister à son offre. Le boss l'avait en travers de la gorge, surtout qu'il s'était incliné pour demander à un gamin de 15 ans. De toute façon, il savait que Tsunayochi ne dirigeait pas totalement sa famille à cette époque, c'était Reborn. Le boss des Marcosa espérait fortement que ce dernier se trouve à côté de son boss pendant la cérémonie. Après tout, le ridicule ne tuait pas, sauf dans la mafia.

Tsuna combattait Hibari quand un frisson le parcouru. Il oublia un instant son adversaire pour se concentrer sur son hyper intuition, mais le gardien des nuages, ne voulant pas s'arrêter ainsi, le frappa. Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, le decimo n'esquiva pas l'attaque. Il mît de côté son hyper intuition pour se concentrer sur le match. A moins d'une semaine de la cérémonie, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ou de sembler inférieur aux autres. Le jeune homme se ré-intéressa à son adversaire et gagna avec facilité.

Reborn, devenu adulte grâce à Tsuna, avait remarqué le passage à vide de son boss. Il savait que quelque chose le préoccupait. Cependant, il garda pour lui ses réflexions et se promit d'aborder le sujet avec son élève si ses absences persistaient après la cérémonie. Reborn savait que la passation de pouvoir pouvait être stressante et il était sûr que son boss était au courant des tentatives d'assassinats. Et bien que la famille Vongola n'en parle pas, le jeune homme se doutait, grâce à son hyper intuition, qu'il était devenu une cible de choix. C'est pourquoi il n'essayait même plus de parlementer avec ses gardiens au sujet de sa sécurité. Après tout, il fallait mieux être au courant de toutes les tactiques mises en place qu'au courant qu'il y avait des tactiques mises en place. Question de point de vue et Tsuna était loin d'être idiot.

Reborn finit de se préparer. Les premiers invités allaient bientôt arriver et toute la famille du decimo devait être présente. Une semaine à tenir et tout serait officialisé. Pourtant, le tueur à gage, bien qu'il ne possède pas de super intuition, ressentait au plus profond de son être que quelque chose allait se passer. Et qu'encore une fois, son élève allait en baver.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : L'échange des anneaux :

Le manoir des Vongola était prêt à accueillir ses invités. Les jardins étaient parfaitement taillés, les chambres prêtent pour les invités, la salle de bal ouverte et les cuisines en ébullition. Devant l'entrée du manoir, la famille Vongola au grand complet. Au centre, le futur boss. A sa droite, sa famille avec ses gardiens au premier rang. A gauche du futur boss, le précédent boss. Sa famille à sa gauche. Tous étaient habillés avec élégance. Les premiers à arriver furent les journalistes de TVM. Ils s'installèrent suivant un ordre préétabli par le decimo. A 15h tapante, les limousines contenant les membres du conseil arrivèrent. Puis, ce fut au tour des familles proches du decimo, en commençant par les Calvone, les Millefiore et autres familles tout aussi importante. L'accueil se fit jusqu'à 18h.

Une fois ce dernier terminé, les Vongola se dirigèrent vers la salle des buffets. À chaque bout de table s'installa l'un des bosses Vongola. Sa famille proche s'installa à ses côtés. Au centre de la table centrale, les membres du conseil. Sur les tables annexes, les autres familles. Plus la table était proche de la centrale, plus la famille était un étroit collaborateur des Vongola. Une fois tout le monde debout à côté de sa chaise, le decimo s'assit, suivit de sa famille. Puis, ce fut au tour du Nono et de sa famille. Enfin, les autres purent s'asseoir.

Le repas commença, avec tout un barda de protocole. Les plats, les mets, les vins, les accompagnements se succédaient dans un ballet qui semblait sans fin. Le tout d'une qualité gastronomique supérieure à celui d'un cinq étoiles. Pourtant, l'ambiance n'était pas chaleureuse, comme pendant les banquets habituels des Vongola. Le repas terminé, les convives passèrent dans la salle du trône, pour le passage officiel des bagues. Pour l'occasion, la dixième génération avait rendu les anneaux à la neuvième quelques jours auparavant.

Tsunayochi était anxieux. Même s'il arrivait à garder un visage impassible dû aux nombreuses années d'entraînement, sa famille le ressentait et se préparait à une attaque. Pourtant, la remise des bagues se fit sans aucun incident. Tout d'abord, Nono déclara Tsunayochi comme son héritier, en expliquant son lien de parenté avec Primo. Ensuite, il indiqua les qualités recherchées pour être un bon boss et décrivit les qualités de Tsuna. Les deux se complétant. Enfin, il alluma son anneau et le tendit à son petit-fils. Ce dernier le prit avec précaution et le passa à son doigt. Alors, il alluma sa flamme frontale et ses gants. Il transforma Natsu en cape et se drapa du symbole des Vongola. Il dû se pavaner devant toutes les personnes présentes et surtout les caméras.

Enfin, il s'assit avec grâce sur le trône. Ses gardiens allumèrent eux aussi leurs anneaux et l'encadrèrent. Les photos officiels furent prisent. Les bosses présents virent rendre leurs hommages au nouveau boss et lui offrir des présents. Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas le boss des Calvone qui se présenta en premier, mais celui des Millefiore. Ce dernier lui offrit une de ses usines de marshmallow. Certains en rigolèrent, mais Tsunayochi le remercia avec ardeur, connaissant la passion du boss pour ses sucreries. Grâce à ce cadeau, le Vongola serait les premiers et les seuls concurrents dans le domaine des guimauves. Toutes les autres entreprises ayant été "rachetées" par les Millefiore. Pourtant, les marshmallow ne seraient pas un des domaines d'investissement des Vongola, car Tsuna savait que ce serait un moyen de négociation. Et aussi un gage de paix. D'autres bosses se présentèrent, notamment la famille Bovino.

Ces derniers offrirent à Tsunayochi une étrange pièce de monnaie. Cette dernière créerait une bulle de protection de dix mètres de diamètre. Et personne ne pourrait entrer ni sortir de cette zone. Ce cadeau déclencha la super intuition du boss. Il sentait que la pièce renfermait autre chose, de beaucoup plus dangereux. Cependant, il ne réagit pas et se promit de demander à Giovanni d'étudier cet étrange artéfact avec beaucoup d'application, d'attention et de protection. Près d'une heure plus tard, le dernier boss présent se présenta, Dino. Il s'approcha du trône et sourit à son petit frère. Il déclara :

 **-Je sais que je dois t'offrir un cadeau pour ta promotion. Mais pour dire toute la vérité, je ne savais pas quoi. Pour moi, tu es le boss légitime depuis plusieurs années. Pourtant, j'ai découvert, totalement par hasard, que tu fréquentais ma sœur. Et je suis heureux pour vous deux. Si j'avais été vieux jeu, je te l'aurai offert comme cadeau, mais la connaissant, ça aurait été difficile. J'ai eu alors une idée, un peu folle je dois l'admettre. Nos deux familles ont toujours été lié et je l'espère le seront toujours. Pour m'assurer de ce fait, j'aimerai que tu acceptes ceci.**

Dino enleva sa bague, symbole du cheval ailé et des Calvone (Cette bague avait la forme d'un pégase. Chaque mafieux en avait une le représentant. Elle le représentait en tant qu'individu et donner sa bague signifie se soumettre à la personne. Si un boss donne la sienne, toute sa famille tombe sous le joug de l'individu). Beaucoup dans la salle s'exclamèrent. Offrir une bague n'avait pas de prix. Cela témoignait d'une amitié profonde, mais pas que. Les Vongola deviendraient les ascendants des Calvone pour toujours. De plus, cela bafouait toutes les règles mafieuses. Pour ramener le calme, le boss des Vongola se leva et dit :

 **-Dino, je sais et je l'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Sans vouloir t'offenser, je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague pour le reconnaître. Et je ne souhaite pas devenir un dirigeant de ta famille. Nous sommes depuis longtemps des alliés et je ne souhaite pas que cela change. C'est pour cette raison que je n'accepterais pas ton présent.**

 **-Je comprends ton point de vue, seulement, j'aimerai que tu prennes cette bague en gage d'amitié. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu la possèderas que je te laisserai diriger mes affaires,** répondit Dino en souriant

 **-J'accepte, sous plusieurs conditions. La première, qu'à ma mort, cette bague soit rendue à votre famille. La seconde, qu'elle ne me permette en aucune façon d'avoir un ascendant sur la famille Calvone, pour moi et pour toutes les générations suivantes. La dernière, que tu acceptes ma propre bague.**

Dans la salle, le silence tomba. Personne n'en croyait ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Pour la première fois depuis la naissance de la mafia, deux bosses échangeaient leurs anneaux qui les représentaient. Le directeur du conseil prit la parole :

 **-Si les deux parties sont d'accord et sous les mêmes conditions, nous acceptons l'échange des anneaux. A la mort du boss, l'anneau sera rendu à la famille.**

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête, celant ainsi l'accord. Personne n'avait prévu ceci, pas même les deux protagonistes. Tout le monde se disait que cette cérémonie allait rester dans les annales, mais personnes ne savait à quel point.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : La première génération :

Quand le calme retomba, la cérémonie continua. Toutes les familles qui n'avaient pas pu être présentes avaient envoyé un présent. En réalité, les rares qui ne l'avaient pas fait étaient entré dans la liste noire des Vongola. Et malheureusement pour eux, cette liste possédait rarement des noms, où les perdaient très rapidement.

Les cadeaux se succédèrent, perdant peu à peu de la valeur. Arriva enfin le présent venu du boss des Marcosa. Tsuna attrapa avec précaution la petite boîte. Il l'observa un instant, avant de l'ouvrir. Il resta stupéfait devant son contenu. A l'intérieur se trouvait une boîte du ciel. Elle ne possédait aucun motif. Le nouveau boss la retourna dans tous les sens, incrédule. Toutes les personnes présentes furent effarées. Chacun connaissait l'existence de ses boîtes, puisque les Vongola les utilisaient, mais nombreux croyaient qu'elles venaient du futur. Un des conseillers demanda :

 **-Pouvez-vous l'ouvrir ?**

 **-Non,** fut la réponse de Tsuna, **je ne l'ouvrirai pas.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Vous n'en êtes pas capable ?** Demanda un des convives

 **-C'est possible. Ce n'est pourtant pas la raison. Je ne sais pas ce que contient cette boîte. Peut-être rien, peut-être une arme de destruction massive. Je ne souhaite pas détruire encore une fois mon manoir.**

 **-Mais vous êtes le decimo. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de gérer cette situation, pouvez-vous vraiment être boss ?**

La personne qui avait posé cette question était toujours là même. Tsuna leva la tête et croisa son regard. Encore un qui souhaitait prendre sa place. Il soupira avant de dire :

 **-Soit, je vais le faire. Reborn, peux-tu m'apporter la pièce offerte par les Bovino. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour la tester.** Reborn acquiesça et Tsuna se tourna vers le boss des Bovino, **que dois-je faire pour l'activer ?**

 **-Vous devez la lancer en l'air et dire "activation". Une sphère se formera autour de vous avec en son centre la pièce. Mais si vous faites ça, vous serez coincé à l'intérieur.**

 **-C'est le but. Je vais ouvrir la boîte, tout en assurant de la sécurité des personnes présentes. Si votre invention fonctionne, cela vous servira autant qu'à moi. Il n'y a aucune chance que cette boîte me blesse.**

D'un sourire confiant, Tsunayochi se plaça au centre de la salle. Les convives se mirent à bonne distance. Le boss des Vongola lança la pièce en l'air et déclara d'une voix forte :

 **-Activation !**

Aussitôt, une sphère orangée se forma autour de lui. Le boss attaqua la sphère avec sa puissance sans qu'elle ne cède. Il fit signe à ses gardiens de faire de même à l'extérieur. Pas une fissure apparue. Le boss des Vongola sourit et enflamma son anneau. Il le posa sur la boîte.

Tout d'abord, rien ne se passa. Puis, la boîte se mît à s'agiter dans tous les sens, comme posséder par un démon. Elle s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, laissant s'échapper une fumée noire qui envahi en moins d'une seconde tout l'habitacle. Dehors, la sphère était devenue totalement noire. On n'y voyait goûte. Puis, une explosion retentie, suivit par six autres. Des bruits étouffés de discutions leurs parvinrent, sans qu'ils ne puissent reconnaître les voix. La sphère redevint calme tout en restant aussi noire. Finalement, les personnes présentent dans la pièce entendirent :

 **-Annulation**

La sphère disparue sans attendre, libérant ainsi la fumée. Les convives toussèrent et se plièrent en deux. Quand ils se relevèrent, un étrange spectacle se déroulait devant eux. Le decimo n'était plus seul au milieu de la pièce. Il était entouré de sept personnes. Six d'entre elles ressemblaient fortement à ces gardiens, si bien que beaucoup crûrent qu'ils s'étaient rués vers leur boss. Pourtant, tous les remarquèrent un peu plus loin, en état de choc. Les invités observèrent plus attentivement le groupe et virent un homme, d'environ 25 ans, ressemblant fortement au decimo. La seule différence, sa taille, légèrement plus grande. La même flamme paraît son front, les mêmes gants ornaient ses mains, la même cape tombait sur son dos. L'information monta plus ou moins rapidement aux cerveaux des convives, mais tous comprirent qui étaient ses personnes quand le sosie du decimo déclara :

 **-Daemon, puis-je savoir où tu nous envoyé cette fois-ci ?**

Le premier à répondre fut le decimo, qui se plaça en face de la première génération. Ses gardiens sortirent de leur stupeur et se placèrent à ses côtés, chacun en face de son homologue. Tsunayochi déclara :

 **-Bonsoir Primo, je suis désolé de vous importuner, mais je pense être l'auteur de cette mésaventure et non votre gardien de la brume.**

 **-Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?** Demanda Primo en se tournant vers son descendant

 **-Je suis Tsunayochi Vongola, le dixième boss de la famille Vongola. Vous êtes à mon époque.**

Le silence s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur la salle. Soudain, un rire brisa l'instant. Il provenait du boss des Millefiore. Il se reprit et déclara :

 **-Tu m'étonneras toujours. Parmi tous les mondes parallèles existant, il a fallu que tu ailles vers celui qui te causera le plus de soucis ! Parfois, je crois que tu es masochiste !**

 **-J'aurais préféré que tu m'en informes avant, mais passons. Xanxus, va chercher le boss des Marcosa et ramène le ici vivant et en bon état. Comme ses chercheurs d'ailleurs. Je souhaite savoir ce qui était censé se produire. Reborn, va chercher nos scientifiques. Bianchi, préviens le personnel que nous avons sept invités de dernières minutes. Fait en sorte qu'ils soient installés à notre étage et assit à côté de nous. Maintenant, je propose que nous discutions de cette affaire, en privée. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.**

Sans attendre, le boss des Vongola se dirigea vers la salle de réunion. Les autres le suivirent avec hésitation, observant la première génération des Vongola. Les convives furent emmenés dans leurs chambres par les soldats Vongola. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans la salle, Giotto dit à ses compagnons :

 **-Pour le moment, plions-nous aux règles. Mon intuition me dit que nous avons atterrit durant un moment important. Cependant, je ne comprends pas comment nous avons pu traverser les siècles. Suivons ce jeune homme. Et messieurs, essayez de ne pas faire du grabuge.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : La garde :

La première génération hocha la tête. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, alors il fallait mieux faire attention. Le manoir ayant été reconstruit de nombreuses fois, la décoration avait été refaite et certains couloirs avaient disparus. Les primo eurent un peu de mal à se retrouver. Toutes les salles étaient vides, où occuper par le personnel. Mais ce dernier, effrayé, détalait à chaque fois qu'il croisait la route de la première génération. Finalement, sans grande difficulté, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réunion.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent surpris par le monde. En effet, il y avait la famille Vongola, neuvième et dixième générations, les membres du conseil, la trinisette, les Arcobaléno et Dino et Romario. La première génération s'assit en face de la dixième. Un silence nerveux s'établit. Ou du moins, les membres du conseil étaient nerveux. Les autres étaient intrigués. Une seule personne était désespérée.

Tsuna soupira dans sa tête et reçu un regard en coin de Reborn. Le jeune boss se demanda ce qu'il avait dû faire dans une autre vie pour que tant de problèmes lui tombent encore dessus. Quand il vit que tout le monde était bien installé, il se leva et dit :

 **-Bonsoirs à tous. Je suis le decimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayochi. A ma droite, mes gardiens, à ma gauche, Nono et ses gardiens. Les sages sont les membres du conseil. Le groupe de personnes hétéroclites sont les Arcobaléno. Ici, c'est le boss des Calvone et son bras droit. Enfin, les membres de la trinisette. Pour ceux qui ne les auraient pas reconnues, voici la première génération des Vongola.**

 **-Bonsoir, je suis Giotto, le premier boss des Vongola. Comme nous entrons directement dans le vif du sujet, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici.**

 **-Mon intuition me dit que c'est l'utilisation des deux objets qui a déclenché votre arrivée. A mon avis, c'est aussi en grande partie de ma faute. Pour protéger ma famille, j'ai fait appel à mes flammes. Celles-ci ont dû réagir avec les objets. Et comme nous sommes le jour de la passation de pouvoir, cela a dû vous appeler pour savoir si j'ai les qualités pour devenir le futur boss,** commenta Tsuna

 **-Si ce n'est que ça, Gio, tu n'as qu'à donner ton accord et nous pourrons repartir.**

 **-G, mon intuition me dit que ce ne sera pas aussi simple. Il faudra que je voie si ce jeune homme correspond bien aux critères des Vongola. Et si j'accepte le boss, il faut aussi que vous acceptiez les gardiens,** expliqua Giotto

 **-J'ai le même avis. Et je pense que vous allez devoir rester pendant toute la semaine de cérémonie. Et comme je ne peux pas renvoyer les invités, j'aimerais que chaque gardien de la première génération reste avec l'un de mes gardiens.**

 **-Tsuna, il faudrait peut-être mieux que…** commença Nono

 **-Ji-San, maintenant que tu m'as remis l'anneau, je suis le boss des Vongola. Je prends les décisions. Et sans vouloir t'offenser, mais je suis le boss de cette famille depuis deux ans. Cette cérémonie n'est qu'un prétexte. Tout le monde sait que tu m'accepteras. Et tu sais parfaitement que je ne me vante pas. De plus, mes gardiens ont déjà rencontré les fantômes des anneaux et connaissent leurs réactions. Ils sont aussi plus jeunes et plus alertes. Personnes n'osera les attaquer. Toi, par contre, c'est déjà arrivé. Tu es l'ancienne génération, tu représentes la mafia que je réfute. Si les primo sont sous ma protection, alors les attaquer reviendraient à attaquer ma mafia. Et j'ai déjà promis de détruire ceux qui ne me suivait pas,** argumenta Tsuna

Ses arguments firent mouche et personne ne pipa mot. Pour dire la vérité, Giotto était impressionné. Il ne pensait pas que le jeune homme avait une si forte volonté pour son âge. Mais un détail le chiffonna. Tsuna disait vouloir créer une nouvelle mafia, pourtant, la sienne protégeait la population. S'il concevait une nouvelle mafia, alors il apportera la mort et la destruction ? Primo était indécis. Son intuition lui disait que ce jeune homme était bon. Pourtant, depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il était froid et presque hautain. Il distribuait les ordres comme un chef d'entreprise et non comme un boss. Il exigeait des choses de ses alliés sans leur demander leur avis. Même si les Vongola étaient devenus puissants, ce n'était pas une raison. Giotto sortit de ses pensées quand Tsuna lui demanda :

 **-Tu connais déjà mon avis, laissons Primo choisir.**

 **-Mon intuition me dit de suivre le decimo. S'il veut devenir le nouveau boss des Vongola, je pense que je dois le mettre à l'épreuve. Mes gardiens aussi. Si nous les rencontrons qu'en publics, nous ne verrons que leur masque.**

 **-Très bien, je me plierais à votre décision dans ce cas,** répondit le Nono

Giotto ressentit quelque chose et tourna la tête en direction du dixième. Bien qu'aucune émotion n'apparaissait sur son visage, Primo entendait son intuition lui dire que le jeune homme exultait. Il en fut fort contrit. Il ne pensait pas que soumettre un ainé, montrer sa supériorité, son assurance ressemblait au garçon aux cheveux bruns. Son dépit fut encore plus grand quand le jeune homme congédia les personnes présentes de manières abruptes :

 **-Pouvez-vous nous laissez, nous devons discuter de la semaine. Nous devons aussi établir les plannings. Mes domestiques vous raccompagnerez à votre chambre.**

Les membres du conseil se levèrent, ainsi que les autres familles. Il ne resta bientôt plus que des Vongola, jusqu'à ce que Tsuna fasse un signe de la main au Nono pour qu'il s'en aille. Avec ses gardiens, il partit. Quand la porte fut totalement refermée, le jeune homme soupira et s'avachit dans son siège. Finalement, il passa une main devant ses yeux et se redressa légèrement. A ce moment-là, le jeune homme aux cheveux gris lui demanda d'une voix inquiète :

 **-Judaïme, vous êtes encore souffrant ?**

 **-Ce n'est rien Gokudera, la journée a été longue,** murmura son boss

 **-Omnivore, tu as eu sept absences**

 **-Je suis simplement fatigué, rien de plus. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Désolé pour cette étrange scène. Je me doute que vous n'avez pas du tout appréciez la manière dont je me suis comporté,** dit gentiment Tsuna

 **-Tu n'as pas l'étoffe pour devenir un boss. Tu n'es qu'un gamin prétentieux qui se croit tout permit, tu n'as pas à parler ainsi aux anciens…** gronda G

 **-Le vieux, excuse-toi immédiatement auprès…** commença Gokudera

 **-Hayato ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Et il a parfaitement raison,** dit Tsuna pour calmer les ardeurs de son ami

 **-Tête de poulpe, mini boss doit jouer le rôle devant les abrutit, tu t'en souviens ou la fumée t'es monté à la tête,** rigola Mukuro à sa manière

 **-Mukuro ! Ce n'est pas très gentil, tu sais que ça met tout le monde de mauvaise humeur cette comédie,** murmura Chrome

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu prennes ma défense stupide fille,** hurla Gokudera

 **-Ça suffit ! Mon grand-frère n'est vraiment pas bien !** S'égosilla Lambo

Le silence retomba sur le groupe et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tsuna. Ce dernier se massait les tempes, une expression de douleur sur le visage. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, chose rare. Contre toute attente, se fut Ryohei qui s'approcha le premier. Tsuna sursauta quand le gardien du soleil posa ses mains sur les siennes. Les primo, qui avaient observé l'engueulade avec exaspération, se rappelant les leurs, sursautèrent quand une douce lumière jaune sortit des mains du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

Quand la lumière s'éteignit, Tsuna soupira d'aise. Il remercia d'un grand sourire son grand frère qui repartit s'asseoir. Avant que les discussions ne reprennent, le jeune boss dit :

 **-Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir cette discussion. Nous en reparlerons à la fin de la cérémonie. Une fois que mon intuition se sera calmée, ça devrait aller mieux. Je vous propose de nous retrouver demain matin, il se fait tard. Connaissant Ji-San, il a dû demander à ce que l'on ajoute un lit dans chacune de nos chambres.**

Tout le monde acquiesça et le groupe sortit de la salle de réunion. Ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au dernière étage, le troisième. Chacun partit dans sa chambre, accompagné de son prédécesseur.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Mille faces :

Giotto quitta ses gardiens une fois qu'il se fut assuré que chacun était bien installé. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance au decimo, mais il se méfiait. Il n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Un instant un boss froid et dur, l'autre faible et pathétique. Il suivit son descendant dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le jeune homme soupira en s'allongeant dans l'un des deux lits. Avec ahurissement, Giotto vit deux lits massifs, qui semblaient être présent depuis toujours. Il se demanda un instant comment ils avaient pu arriver ici en si peu de temps. Il s'assit au bord du lit et remarqua un petit placard ou des affaires qui semblaient être à sa taille étaient posés dessus. Il tourna la tête quand il sentit un regard sur lui. C'était son descendant. Il s'était déjà changé et portait désormais un pantalon de sport et un T-shirt trop grand. Il indiqua d'un signe de la main la direction de la salle de bain à son ancêtre. Ce dernier s'y dirigea et se changea.

Quand il revient, le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit. La tête dans ses mains et une affreuse grimace de douleur sur le visage. Giotto se précipita à son chevet et posa sa main sur la tête de Tsuna. Il ressentit alors quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis sa propre adolescence. La douleur du jeune homme provenait de sa flamme. Avec sa brusque croissance tardive et pas encore terminée, sa flamme avait pris de l'ampleur. Seulement, elle était devenue plus forte que ce que le corps de son descendant ne pouvait le supporter. Alors elle essayait de sortir à tout prix de son corps, provoquant ainsi douleur et absence.

Giotto se souvient, quand ça lui est arrivée, de n'avoir rien pu faire de constructif pendant presque un an. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se relâcher. Alors, primo absorba une partie de la magie de son descendant. Tout à coup, le jeune homme se détendit vraiment. Giotto, quant à lui avait l'impression d'avoir été chargé au nucléaire. Il veilla donc toute la nuit, pendant que Tsuna dormait paisiblement, un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres.

Alors que la lune était haute dans le ciel, Giotto ressenti l'inquiétude d'une personne derrière la porte. Il fut surprit quand un jeune garçon entra. L'adolescent ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans et Giotto était sûr de ne jamais n'avoir vu. Le nouveau venu resta planté devant la porte quand il vit le Primo allongé dans son lit et un livre à la main. Les deux s'observèrent sans dire un mot. Finalement, ils fixèrent leur attention sur le decimo, qui se redressa en murmurant :

 **-Futa, que se passe-t-il ?**

 **-Tsuna-ni, j'ai peur, il y a trop de monde dans le manoir... Ils me regardent tous bizarrement et...**

 **-Viens là**

La voix douce du decimo surprit Giotto. Depuis le début, il avait surtout vu la facette dure du jeune homme, mais aussi la plus nulle. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde semblait le vénérer. Mais ce nouveau visage n'était que douceur et bonté. Au vu de la réaction du préadolescent, cela devait être son état naturel car il s'approcha de Tsuna et monta sur le lit. Il se coucha pendant que Tsuna lui caressait doucement la tête. Le decimo murmura :

 **-Futa, il ne peut rien t'arriver, je te le promets**

 **-Je sais, mais j'ai peur. Tu as peut-être peu d'ennemis, mais cela veulent ta mort plus que tout. Je ne veux pas vous perdre...**

 **-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je ne laisserai jamais plus quiconque te faire du mal. Giotto, cela vous dérange-t-il si Futa reste cette nuit ?**

Giotto haussa le sourcil. Il ne pensait pas que le decimo avait remarqué sa présence. Il acquiesça doucement de la tête pour donner son approbation. Il comprenait maintenant mieux les paroles échangées lors de la soirée précédente. En le voyant s'occuper ainsi de sa famille, il voyait son véritable visage. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme devait se montrer dure en public. Un véritable boss devait toujours régner par la paix et non pas par la force. Il sortit de ses pensées quand une magnifique voix commença à chanter une berceuse pour enfant :

 **-Brille brille petite étoile,**

 **Dans la nuit qui se dévoile**

 **Tout là-haut au firmament**

 **Tu scintilles comme un diamant**

 **Brille brille petite étoile**

 **Vieille sur ceux qui dorment en bas...**

Avec émerveillement, Giotto regardait Tsuna chanter doucement. Les paroles étaient étranges, mais néanmoins belle et la chanson calma l'adolescent, qui s'endormi doucement. Quand le decimo arrêta de chanter, un silence paisible retomba sur la pièce. Le Primo retourna à sa lecture. Pourtant, il senti le regard de son descendant sur lui, il releva les yeux quand le decimo murmura :

 **-Je suis désolé. Je me doute de votre réaction quand vous m'avez vu pour la première fois... Je ne dois vraiment pas correspondre à vos critères...**

 **-Pourquoi être aussi détestable en public ?**

 **-Je... C'est difficile à expliquer... Même si je déteste ça... Je...**

 **-Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais la mafia a beaucoup évolué depuis mon époque,** Tsuna hocha la tête, **et les nouveaux bosses doivent paraître forts et sûr d'eux. Comme tu es jeune, beaucoup te sous-estime et tu veux leur prouver que tu mérites ta place. Pourtant, tu as dit à son grand-père que tu voulais changer la mafia. Ta volonté va dans ce sens, mais pas tes actes.**

 **-Je sais, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Depuis que l'on m'a nommé prétendant, mon entraînement a toujours été pour leur ressembler. Si je ne veux pas me soumettre, je suis obligé de montrer que je suis sûr de moi.**

 **-Tu peux être sûr de toi, mais ne sois pas condescendent ! Tu entres dans leur jeu. Tu soumets ta volonté à la leur, alors que tu as promis de faire ce qui te semblait juste. Prend rapidement une décision. Soit assume tes actes et devient cela que tu as promit. Soit sous met toi et meurt. Car ta flamme te détruira. Elle a déjà commencé.**

Tsuna, qui avait baissé les yeux pendant la réprimande, releva le regard. Il vit un nouveau visage du Primo. Il avait déjà rencontré le sérieux, le furieux, le boss, l'ami, le confiant, le confident, le parrain, le grand-frère, le chercheur et là il voyait le sage. Celui qui savait. Qui guidait. Le decimo secoua la tête et murmura d'une voix chevrotante :

 **-Comment faire ? J'ai toujours baissé la tête, devant tous...**

 **-Pourtant, ce sont tes amis qui te suivent et non l'inverse...**

 **-Ils disent que je les ai sauvés, mais ce sont eux qui m'ont sauvé. Sans eux, je serais encore seul à espérer...**

 **-Tu les as acceptés comme ils sont, sans les changer. Comme pour Futa, tu les comprends et tu leur apportes le réconfort. Tu leur offres un pilier...**

 **-Mais ce sont eux mes piliers, sans eux, je ne suis rien**

 **-C'est vrai, car tu es le ciel. Le ciel se compose d'une multitude de choses. Chacun des artéfacts qui le composent lui sont indispensables pour exister. Et pourtant, le ciel englobe le tout, car sans lui, le reste n'aurait pas de sens. Le ciel envahi tout, surplombe tout. Et même les montagnes les plus hautes, celles qui lui rentre dans les côtes ne peuvent le briser, l'amener sur Terre. Ne vas pas à l'encontre de ta nature. Accepte-toi, ou quand sera l'heure du choix, tu perdras.**

Tsuna croisa le regard de son ascendant. Il y vit une lueur de tristesse, de douleur y perler. Il n'osa pas poser de question, craignant la réponse. L'instant perdura encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de soleil traverse doucement la fenêtre. Contre toute attente, les deux boss frémirent et se tendirent. Il semblait attendre un évènement qui allait arriver dans fort peu de temps... Une explosion résonna dans le manoir.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Confrontation :

Heureusement, l'explosion ne détruisit qu'une partie du jardin. En sortant dehors avec leur flamme, les deux bosses virent quatre combattants s'acharner à se réduire en poussière. Deux groupes apparaissaient. Ils étaient tous les deux composés d'une tête violette et une noire. Ils se tapaient joyeusement dessus, comme si cela était totalement normal. Les deux bosses, sans même se concerter, s'élancèrent pour s'interposer. Tsuna et Giotto étaient dos à dos, chacun face à ses gardiens respectifs de la brume et du brouillard. Le combat s'arrêta net. Le premier à parler fût Tsuna de sa voix de boss, une flamme sur le front et ses gants près pour le combat :

 **-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous attaquiez nos invités ?**

 **-C'est une drôle histoire et effet, nous nous étions levés plus tôt pour aller dire bonjour aux alouettes quand tout à coup...**

 **-La version courte Mukuro**

 **-Les carnivores pensent que tu n'es pas un bon boss**

 **-On ne pouvait pas les laisser dire ça, sinon cela remettrai en cause ma grandeur !**

 **-Les gars,** soupira Tsuna

Intérieurement, il était étonné et heureux. Ses gardiens qui se détestaient le plus pouvaient s'allier quand on l'attaquait lui. Il entendit Giotto dire :

 **-Normalement, vous devriez montrer l'exemple, pourquoi les avoir suivis ?**

 **-Ils se disent mafieux, mais ils sont incapables de se maîtriser. Et leur boss est minable, il n'est pas digne d'être...** Ricana Daemon

 **-La ferme, tu ne nous connais pas ! Tu ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes là !** Cria Lambo qui venait d'arriver avec son homologue

 **-Gamin, parle mieux à tes aînés !** Grogna G qui se plaça du côté de sa génération

 **-Nous ne sommes pas des gamins ! Nous sommes simplement jeunes avec des idées nouvelles. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre l'ancêtre, tu n'es pas de cette époque !** Répondis hargneusement le bras droit du decimo

 **-Jeune homme, votre langage !** Lança Knuckle

 **-Si c'est le seul moyen que vous nous écoutiez,** répliqua vertement Chrome en se plaçant près de Mukuro

 **-Ne nous mettez pas à dos. Nous vous devons peut-être le respect, mais vous êtes chez nous. C'est nous qui menons la danse. C'est notre vie et notre destin. Personne n'a le droit de le remettre en question. Les Vongola ont évolué, nous ne suivons pas les mêmes règles que vous, ni celles de l'époque de Nono. Les défis ne sont plus les mêmes. Et si vous ne nous acceptez pas. Tant pis. Cela ne nous empêchera pas de dormir. Nous ferons de cette famille celle que nous imaginons et nous le ferons, peu importe si nous sommes seuls contre tous. Temps que nous vivrons, nous choisirons,** dit d'une voix dure Yamamoto

A cause de l'explosion, tous les résidents et invités étaient sortie dans le parc. Ils avaient tous plus moins entendu et vu les deux générations s'affronter. Maintenant, elles s'affrontaient du regard. Les deux boss reculèrent et se placèrent au centre de leurs gardiens. La tension monta lentement, mais surement. Peu à peu, les auras se déployaient, jusqu'à devenir visible. Toutes les armes étaient de sortie.

Les mafieux commencèrent à reculer, conscient du danger. Si un combat débutait, les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Finalement, le Primo désamorça la bombe à retardement en disant avec un sourire :

 **-Je ne suis pas sûr de tes intentions et je ne te connais pas. Pourtant, tu es un bon boss. Tu prends soin de tes hommes et tu es capable de les unir autour de toi. Ils te soutiennent d'un même élan. Ils te suivent sans dire un mot, même s'ils ne connaissent pas les raisons. Et la confiance qu'ils te portent parle d'elle-même. Tu es fait pour être boss. Et tu seras un grand boss. Bon ou mauvais, seuls tes choix nous le dirons. Pour ma part, tu es à ta place, je ne m'opposerais pas à ta nomination.**

Giotto tourna les talons et fendit la foule avec grâce. Ses gardiens fusillèrent du regard la génération du decimo avant de survivre leur boss. La foule se dissipa peu à peu, maintenant le spectacle terminé. Même les habitués aux Vongola n'avaient imaginé qu'ils se passeraient tant de choses en si peu de temps. Depuis moins de 24h, il s'était déroulé assez d'événements remarquables pour une vie.

Tsuna attendit qu'il ne reste plus que lui et ses gardiens avant de se tourner vers eux. Il les observa un long moment, comme pour ce graver cette image en mémoire. Tous ses gardiens, uni contre tous, pour le soutenir, peu importe les conséquences. Il inclina la tête, les mots lui serrant la gorge. Yamamoto rigola et vient passer un bras par-dessus ses épaules. L'ambiance redevient alors comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Giotto termina son discours et partit. Étrangement, la foule s'ouvrait devant lui comme la mer devant Moïse. Dans sa tête, il compta silencieusement dans sa tête jusqu'à 10, avant de sentir une main se poser sur son bras. Il croisa le regard mécontent de G et lui fit son sourire "Je m'en fou de ce que tu penses, j'agis comme je veux et je me préoccupe des conséquences plus tard". Giotto entra dans le bâtiment quand G ouvrit la bouche. Ce dernier la referma en lui lançant un regard mortel qui n'affecta pas du tout le Primo.

La première génération suivit son boss quand il monta à l'étage. Ils virent Giotto demander poliment à une domestique un salon libre où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement. La jeune femme les mena jusqu'à une pièce portant les armoiries des Vongola. Elle leur expliqua que c'était le salon de la dixième génération, mais que cela ne devrait pas être dérangeant. Et qu'il était insonorisé magiquement contre toute forme d'écoute à partir du moment où la porte était fermée. La première génération, ou plus précisément Giotto la remercia chaleureusement avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un homme crié, avant que la porte ne soit totalement fermée :

 **-Giotto, espèce d'abruti d'idiot incapable, inconscient et incontrôlable boss de me... !**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : La descente en enfer :

 **-Giotto, espèce d'abruti d'idiot incapable, inconscient et incontrôlable boss de me... !**

Giotto sourit et s'assit confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Ses gardiens se placèrent en demi-cercle devant lui, comme semblant attendre des explications. Et G allait exploser à nouveau. Le sourire du Primo grandit encore un peu quand il se servit un verre et que ses gardiens grondèrent. Finalement, il les regarda et dit d'une voix enfantine :

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Comment as-tu pu l'accepter ?** Explosa G

 **-Il a toutes les qualités que j'attends d'un boss,** répondit simplement Primo

 **-Tu ne connais pas ses intentions, ni ses qualités,** argua Knuckle

 **-Nous avons discuté cette nuit. Il me ressemble plus que je le croyais possible. Il se cherche encore, mais mon intuition me dit qu'il conviendra. Et puis, même s'il se perd, sa famille le soutien**

 **-C'est vrai que j'ai rarement vu une famille aussi jeune aussi uni,** confirma Asari

Tous les gardiens méditèrent les dernières paroles. Ils s'étaient braqués face aux gardiens du decimo, pourtant ils pouvaient tous reconnaître qu'ils étaient loyaux à leur boss. La première génération se sentit après coup honteuse. Elle n'avait pas cherché à connaître leurs descendants, qui pourtant leur ressemblaient énormément. Au même âge, ils possédaient le même caractère. Et ils avaient compris que les Vongola étaient devenus une famille très importante et que les jeunes devaient subir une forte pression. Ils se promirent tous de faire plus attention.

La première génération se mît à discuter de ce qu'ils avaient découvert depuis le début de leur séjour. Malheureusement, ils avaient pour la plupart passé la nuit à dormir. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. G alla ouvrir et tomba sur son homologue qui avait le visage renfrognée et qui semblait avoir été contraint de venir ici. Il grogna avant de tourner les talons :

 **-Le boss m'a demandé de vous avertir que le boss des Marcosa est ici. Si vous voulez venir**

 **-Merci, nous arrivons, où est ?**

La réponse de Giotto coupa Gokudera dans son élan. Le jeune homme soupira, mais attendit tout de même la première génération. Sans un mot, il les guida à travers des dédales de couloirs jusque dans les sous-sols. La première génération se demanda si les prisons étaient dans le même état que les leurs. Même s'ils avaient commencé à faire des travaux.

Ils furent étonnés en entrant dans les cachots. Dès le premier coup d'œil, on comprenait que c'était une prison. Pourtant, il y avait un certain confort. Chaque pièce était un petit studio. Mais ce qui étonna le plus la première génération est surement l'air. Il était chargé de flammes de la pluie et du brouillard. Instantanément, ils se calmèrent. Même le bras droit du decimo, qui devait pourtant avoir l'habitude se détendit. Il guida la première génération jusqu'à une pièce fermée par une gigantesque porte de métal. Le fer côtoyait l'acier et l'onyx de manière spectaculaire et Giotto la trouva déplacée pour le lieu. Derrière ses portes se trouve probablement la salle de torture… d'interrogatoire et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le lieu pour installer une œuvre d'art. Et même si les gravures ressemblaient à des scènes de tortures et de mort, cela lui parut excessif. Il garda tout de même ses pensées pour lui.

Sans se préoccuper des réactions de la première génération, Gokudera frappa selon un code préétabli sur la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, le gardien de la pluie vient leur ouvrir. Il avait un air sérieux sur le visage et des yeux de tueur. Les Vongola primo se figèrent en voyant un couloir.

Il semblait mener à un autre monde. L'ambiance morbide était à couper au couteau. On y sentait l'effroi, la douleur, le désespoir, le fer aussi… La lumière était tamisée, apportant une aura de magie noire à la scène. Les flammes étaient indigo et projetait sur les murs d'étranges scènes. Quand on essayait de les regarder, on n'y voyait qu'une ombre, mais, quand on tournait la tête, on pouvait y apercevoir la gueule d'un monstre, une créature maléfique. A cause des portes encore ouvertes, un léger courant d'air se propagea dans la pièce. Il fit tinter de manière démoniaque les chaines accrochées aux plafonds, réveillant les spectres torturés. Quand l'écho s'arrêta, il fut comme remplacé par un rire fou, qui aurait fait pâlir de peur Byakuran.

La pièce était étrangement vide. Les murs étaient vide, aucun n'objet de torture n'était visible. Il n'y avait même aucun meuble. Seulement des taches sombres… Certaines ressemblaient à des giclements, comme si on avait égorgé quelqu'un et que personne n'avait nettoyé. D'autres étaient simplement des gouttelettes de sang. L'apparence du couloir concordait avec l'atmosphère.

Gokudera, contrairement à son habitude, ne dit rien et referma la porte en douceur. Quand elle fut en place, une série de mécanisme s'enclencha. Ils verrouillèrent l'endroit du reste du monde, comme si c'était l'antre du diable. Lampo, déjà épouvanté, se précipita vers l'extérieur, tapant contre l'acier à s'en déchirer les mains. Finalement, Giotto vient le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Ce ne fut qu'après un long moment que ses frémissements se calmèrent. Les membres de la première génération, qui s'était mis en cercle autour de leur boss ne s'éloignèrent pourtant pas. Tous se demandaient ce qu'était devenue la mafia, pour pouvoir créer une salle de la sorte. Car, ils n'avaient même pas franchies le seuil qu'ils voulaient faire demi-tour, déjà certain que cet endroit hanterait leurs pires cauchemars. Ils comprirent pourquoi les murs étaient nus. Cela les rendraient trop humain, or, ce couloir, légèrement descendant, semblait être l'allé simple pour les enfers. Plus d'échappatoire possible. Le prisonnier qui entrerait ici perdrait tout espoir de revoir la lumière du jour, car les démons s'occuperaient de lui.

Les primo Vongola comprirent que les taches sombres ne devaient pas être une peinture très bien réalisé. Sans un mot, Yamamoto les guida le long du couloir. La descente, qui ne dura pas plus d'une minute, leur paru beaucoup plus longue. Ils arrivèrent devant une arche assez basse. Yamamoto passa le premier, en prenant grand soin de se baisser pour passer en dessous. Alaude, qui se trouvait derrière lui, se figea devant la sculpture. Il déglutit avec difficulté, pourtant personne ne lui fit la remarque, la scène les horrifiait autant que lui.

L'arche était en réalité un amoncellement de corps figé par le temps. Les regards étaient épouvantés. Certains corps semblaient essayer de fuir la salle, en vain. Ils étaient tous retenus par des chaines. D'autres étaient prostrés, appelant la mort. D'autres encore n'avaient d'humain que le nom, ressemblant à des loques par leur aspect. Certains semblaient s'arracher les yeux, d'autres essayaient de se briser les os pour s'enfuir. Si l'ensemble de la sculpture semblait être faite de pierre noire, le sculpteur avait tout de même prit le soin de faire apparaitre le sang des personnages. Des rubis recouvraient toutes les zones de sang.

Sans un mot, mais le teint pâle et les lèvres tremblantes, la première génération passa sous l'arche, en faisant bien attention à ne pas effleurer les murs. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle d'interrogatoire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **J'aimerais vous remercier pour votre lecture de cette histoire !**

 **Même si elle est écrite entièrement, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, une petite review fait toujours plaisir et cela permet à l'auteur de s'améliorer et de continuer à écrire !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : L'interrogatoire :

La salle, contrairement au couloir, était éclairée par des flammes. Cependant, celles-ci ne laissaient pas entendre le moindre bruit, comme si elles n'existaient pas. Pour tout dire, on entendait que deux sons, le premier, celui des respirations de toutes les personnes présentes, le second, un bruit régulier. Comme une goutte d'eau qui tombait à intervalle régulier sur une dalle de pierre. Alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer, ce bruit leur fut insupportable, les rendant fou.

Le groupe s'approcha du centre de la pièce. Au centre, dos à l'arche, un gigantesque fauteuil leur tournait le dos. Il était impossible de voir qui était derrière et le prisonnier ne savait pas qui venait d'entrer. Le groupe se rapprocha de Tsuna et ses gardiens. Quand tout le monde fut plus ou moins calme, le decimo commença :

 **-Boss des Marcosa, vous nous avez envoyé un cadeau passablement destructeur. Et lorsque mes hommes sont venus vous chercher, vous avez essayé de les tuer, pouvez-vous me donner une raison ?**

 **-Je… c'est-à-dire que… Vous, vous êtes trop jeune pour être boss ? Et puis, vous vous croyez au-dessus de tout !**

 **-Pourtant, j'ai l'âge requis par le conseil. Et si je donne l'impression d'être condescendent, j'en suis désolé. Quel était le but de votre invention ?** Demanda le decimo

 **-Vous, je… Je ne vais pas vous le dire… je… Vous m'avez emmené ici juste pour me faire… faire peur… Je… Mais ça ne me fait rien**

 **-En êtes-vous sûr ? Cet endroit a été créé par les Vongola pour les ennemis des Vongola. Cette pièce sera ton foyer jusqu'à ce que tu parles. Combien de temps penses-tu tenir ? J'ai beau détester la violence, je suis prêt à tout pour protéger ma famille,** répondit Tsuna d'une voix dure

 **-Vous pouvez me laisser seul ici, je ne parlerais pas,** commença à se pavaner le boss des Marcosa

 **-Très bien, nous reviendrons demain. Messieurs, nous partons.**

Le jeune homme fit signe à ses compagnons de partir devant lui. D'un geste de la main, il ramena à lui toutes les flammes. Comme l'avait pensé Giotto, ce n'était pas des vraies flammes, mais des flammes de dernières volontés. Tsuna guida ses compagnons derrière l'arche et leur fit signe d'attendre. Le decimo fit un signe à Mukuro. Ce dernier les rendit invisible et fit entendre des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient vers la sortie. Quand des cliquettements et un souffle d'air frais leur parvient, ils entendirent un hurlement, celui du boss des Marcosa. Tsuna d'une voix forte, demanda :

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Ne… ne m'abandonnez pas ! Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez, mais ne me laissez pas seul ici ! S'il vous plait**

 **-Très bien, mais encore un mot de travers et je vous y laisse pour la nuit,** répondit Tsuna après une longue minute de silence

 **-Oui, je vous le promets !** Répondit la voix tremblante du fier boss

Tsuna fit signe à ses compagnons de le suivre et ils rentrèrent dans la salle. Le decimo se replaça derrière le fauteuil du prisonnier et attendit que celui-ci reprenne la parole :

 **-Je… Mon invention permet d'ouvrir la porte du temps… Je voulais faire venir les gardiens du temps. Vous n'auriez pas réussi à les vaincre, ils sont invincibles. Et cela vous aurait maudit… je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu échouer…**

 **-Je le savais déjà, mes chercheurs ont observé votre objet. C'est bien un passage temporel. Vous avez seulement oublié que les Vongola sont les gardiens des époques. Nous franchissons les lignes de manière verticale. Les gardiens du temps ne nous attaquerons pas, nous sommes leur maître. Rappelez-vous-en. Je vais vous détacher et vous ramener dans votre cellule. N'essayez pas de vous enfuir, sinon vous subirez la vengeance des Vongola**

Sur ces mots, il détacha les sangles qui retenaient le prisonnier. Ce dernier se leva et suivit le groupe en trébuchant à chaque pas. Giotto le regarda. Il n'avait rien d'un boss de la mafia, il avait perdu toute sa superbe. Quant à son descendant, il représentait la mafia elle-même, comme à sa création. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Les ennemis de la famille seraient détruits, pourtant, les repentis étaient acceptés. La seconde chance était offerte à ceux qui savaient la saisir. Le decimo savait faire preuve de sagesse et de discernement. Il protégeait les siens et ses hommes le suivaient pour ça. Les Vongola étaient dures, mais beaucoup moins que les autres familles. Ils tenaient le pouvoir comme l'on tient un oiseau, assez fermement pour ne pas qu'il s'envole, mais pas trop serrer pour ne pas le briser. Tout un art, maîtrisé à la perfection par les Vongola. Et le decimo en était le maître.

Les deux générations, la première et la dixième sortirent avec empressement des prisons. Bien que l'heure du déjeuner vienne de commencer, aucuns d'entre eux ne voulut manger. Le cachot coupait l'envi de vivre. Le groupe se dirigea vers le salon privé. Le decimo fit signe aux gardes de fermer les portes et de ne laisser entrer personne. Tsuna sortit divers alcools d'une vitrine ainsi que des verres. Chacun se servit à boire. La tension se relâcha un peu et le decimo eut un petit rire, il murmura :

 **-Je suis vraiment pathétique. Vous êtes là pour nous juger et je vous montre la part la plus horrible, les pires scènes, tout ce qui me dégoute de la mafia. Cet après-midi, il y a une réunion, je serais obligé d'y assister. Je vous demanderais de ne pas vous intéresser à la politique ni aux informations de cette époque, je ne voudrais pas que cela change le passé. Nous allons donc vous laissez seuls cet après-midi. Mais je vous promets que demain, vous verrez notre vie. Des jeux sont organisés, selon nos traditions. Vous allez surement être surpris. Enfin, je vais vous laisser. Passez un bon après-midi.**

Le jeune homme se leva et quitta le salon, suivit par ses hommes. La première génération profita du reste de la journée pour se reposer, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire depuis longtemps. Ils dinèrent seul, dans un calme Vongola. A la nuit tombée, ils retournèrent dans les chambres des decimo. Mais ces derniers étaient à un bal et ne reviendraient que tard dans la nuit. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience la journée du lendemain.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **L'histoire se met doucement en place et les problèmes vont continuer...**

 **Bonne fin de journée !**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Les deux Vongola :

Giotto dormait profondément. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait se reposer, sans obligation et sans gardiens… Primo se releva en sursautant et regarda autour de lui, il faisait encore nuit et le decimo dormait encore. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et se leva. Giotto alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre un verre d'eau.

Même s'il grognait et s'énervait, il avait l'habitude d'un brouhaha permanent, d'explosions, de disputes, de guerres internes, de paperasses… Et toute cette agitation lui manquait. Sauf peut-être la paperasse. Il faudrait qu'il s'ennuie pour ça. Giotto repartit s'asseoir sur son lit, mais maintenant il était totalement réveillé. Il prit le livre qu'il avait commencé la nuit précédente. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Trop de choses lui passaient par la tête. Il soupira une première fois et s'agita sur le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva de nouveau pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Il se tortilla sur son siège, faisant grincer le meuble. Il soupira à nouveau. À ce moment-là, il entendit un grognement. Giotto vit alors le decimo se redresser et eut un sourire contrit. Le jeune homme marmonna :

- **Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire visiter le manoir**

 **-Non, je ne vais pas vous voler votre sommeil**

 **-J'ai l'habitude de me réveiller à toute heure de la nuit avec la famille et puis il est rare que je puisse faire ce que j'ai envie. Laissez-moi juste le temps d'écrire un mot et nous pouvons y aller**

Giotto acquiesça et regarda le decimo se lever. Le jeune homme farfouilla dans sa table de nuit pour prendre un papier et un stylo. Après un bâillement il écrivit : **« Je suis parti faire un tour dans la propriété avec Giotto, Natsu est avec nous, ne vous inquiétez pas** » Tsuna y appliqua sa flamme du ciel et les deux bosses sortirent de la chambre accompagnés du lionceau. Avec bonne humeur malgré l'heure, les deux bosses parlèrent de leur famille, leur obligation, de leur flamme. Giotto se rendit compte que Tsuna lui ressemblait énormément et qu'il était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il serait un très bon parrain.

Vers 5h du matin, les deux bosses allèrent aux cuisines. Déjà, des cuisiniers s'activaient. Ils ne furent pas vraiment étonnés de voir leur boss. Tsuna lui expliqua alors qu'il lui arrivait régulièrement de se balader dans le manoir en pleine nuit. Et il venait souvent discuter avec les domestiques. Une dame d'un certain âge se moqua en disant :

 **-Il vient pour deux raisons, être au courant de ce que préparent ses gardiens dans son dos et pour manger des croissants**

 **-C'est pas vrai, je veux aussi savoir comment vous allez...**

 **-Je vous taquine boss. Nous sommes tous très content de vous voir, tenez, lui répondit la dame en lui tendant une assiette pleine de croissant**

Les deux bosses déjeunèrent avec joie les succulents croissants tout en écoutant les ragots. Vers 6h, ils prirent congé et Tsuna proposa à son ascendant de se balader dans le parc. Ils sortirent et saluèrent les gardes au passage. Giotto remarqua alors quelque chose au fond du parc. Le matin précédent, trop concentré pour désamorcer le conflit, il n'y avait pas fait attention. Au fond du jardin, un énorme Colisée surplombait l'espace. Tsuna vit son étonnement et lui expliqua :

 **-C'est une arène de combat que j'ai fait construire. Mes gardiens et alliés débordent de joie de vivre et malheureusement pour moi, les murs ne le supportent guère. Comme ça, s'ils veulent se taper dessus, je n'ai pas à faire reconstruire le manoir, ils gardent leur paye et tout le monde peut assister au combat. Pour certaines rencontres, nous sommes même obligés de faire payer l'entrée et on gagne aussi de l'argent avec les paris. En plus, cela montre notre niveau. Personne n'ose nous attaquer.**

 **-Mais certains doivent étudier vos techniques, vous devriez être prudent**

 **-C'est même certain, mais mes gardiens aiment trop se battre. Plus leur adversaire est fort et plus ils sont heureux. Alors personne ne tente de les attaquer.**

Giotto surprit la lassitude de son descendant. Il ne mi-temps pas longtemps à comprendre. Ses gardiens étaient comme les siens. Ils aimaient les combats où ils n'étaient pas sûr de gagner, alors ils l'attaquaient, lui. Et c'était la même chose pour le decimo. L'arène était belle. Et une sorte d'énergie la faisait vibrer. Cela réveillait la combativité de Giotto. Ce dernier se tourna vers son descendant un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tsuna surprit son expression et la lui rendit. Il fit un signe de la main et une colonne les entoura aussitôt. Son diamètre correspondait à celui de l'arène et la colonne montait très haut dans le ciel.

Les deux firent apparaître leur flamme frontale et allumèrent leurs gants. Mais Tsuna transforma aussi Natsu en cape et se dota d'une paire d'aile fait de flamme du ciel. Les deux s'élèvent dans le ciel. Ils ne se rendirent cependant pas compte que la matinée était déjà avancée et que de nombreux mafieux étaient venus assister au combat.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent. Ils avaient pratiquement la même technique. Au départ, les spectateurs ne comprirent pas cette inaction, puis, tout à coup, une vague de puissance les submergea. Les deux bosses essayaient de soumettre l'autre avec leur volonté, mais les deux ciels résistaient. Les retombés du combat psychique obligèrent une bonne partie des mafieux présents à quitter l'arène. Beaucoup les suivirent quand le véritable combat commença.

D'un même mouvement, les deux Vongola s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. S'en suivit un nombre incalculable de coup, chacun dévié par son adversaire grâce à son hyper intuition. Les jets de flammes fusaient dans tous les sens, attaquant la barrière. Gokudera, émerveillé par le spectacle, entendit tout de même le bip sonore. Celui qui retentissait lors des catastrophes imminentes. Il vit alors la jauge de protection presque vide. En moins de dix minutes, les deux Vongola avaient épuisés presque tout le stock d'énergie.

A l'aide de ses flammes, Gokudera envoya un message à travers son anneau pour tous les autres gardiens. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la première génération l'entendit aussi « **Il faut immédiatement arrêter ce combat, sinon ils vont briser la barrière et tout détruire ! Ils sont trop puissants !** » Tous les gardiens de la première génération sautèrent dans l'arène, après avoir allumé leurs flammes et ouvert leurs boites armes. Après un instant d'hésitation, la première génération suivit. A l'aide des illusions des gardiens du brouillard, l'ensemble des gardiens lévitèrent jusqu'à former un cercle autour des deux bosses. Ils lancèrent leurs flammes pour former une sphère autour d'eux tout en criant :

 **-Stop !**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Le ciel :

Giotto observa son descendant. Avec l'énergie qui se dégageait de l'arène, le jeune homme dégageait quelque chose, quelque chose de plus félin, de plus dangereux. Les deux individus se regardèrent et d'un même élan, allumèrent leurs flammes. Ils décolèrent.

Le Primo fut légèrement étonné de voir son descendant utiliser les mêmes armes que lui. Il croyait être le seul dans le monde de la mafia. Il fut aussi intrigué par la transformation de Natsu. Quel félin devient une cape, sérieusement ? Il n'aurait pas pu devenir une armure, un casque ? Mais où va le monde ? Et utiliser ses flammes pour créer des ailes, franchement, il se prenait pour un ange ? C'était les impressions de Giotto en voyant son descendant lui faire face. Mais il oublia bien vite ses préoccupations en voyant le mouvement de son adversaire.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent dessus et se testaient. Pour la première fois, ils affrontaient quelqu'un de leur véritable niveau, en pleine possession de leur moyen. Au départ, les deux Vongola utilisaient une petite quantité de flammes. Selon eux, même pas 30%, la puissance dégagée à chaque coup était environ égale à la production annuelle d'électricité par une centrale nucléaire. Puis, ils voulurent tester leur résistance, en augmentant leur rapidité, leur puissance, en se fiant à leur intuition.

Ils furent absorbés par leur combat. Leurs flammes étaient en osmose et les enveloppaient. D'une même pensée, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils leur étaient impossibles de toucher l'autre. Les flammes s'harmonisant, créant un ballet aérien, comme un spectacle longuement répété. D'un même élan, comme s'ils partageaient leurs pensées, les deux Vongola augmentèrent la quantité de flammes émise. Le combat se fit alors encore plus intense, sans pour autant apporter des séquelles. Les flammes résonnaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Elles étaient en phases et se mélangeaient et à certains moment, ne former plus qu'une.

Tout à coup, les deux Vongola sentirent des énergies. Mais elles n'étaient pas hostiles. Deux colères rouges, tempétueuses et téméraires, pourtant fidèles et loyales. Deux mers bleues, calmes en surface et bouillonnante à l'intérieur. Deux extrêmes jaunes, bondissants et énergiques, toujours joyeux et positifs malgré les épreuves. Deux énergies vertes, parfois passives, parfois surexcité, mais toujours attachantes. Deux esprits violets, toujours présents malgré leurs silences. Une brume indigo, timide, caché, gentille et protectrice, forte et fière. Deux brouillards indigo, présents nulle part et partout, ricanant du monde, libres du monde et pourtant esclave de ce dernier.

Mais le ciel ne comprenait pas. Il n'était qu'un, alors pourquoi les flammes étaient deux ? Deux identiques, mise à part l'intelligente brume qui avait compris. Ne faire qu'un pour être tout. Le ciel décida alors de les appeler à lui, pour les regrouper et les harmoniser. Il augmenta sa pureté, sa luminosité. Aussitôt, les flammes réagirent. Elles formèrent un cocon autour d'elle. Soudain, le ciel entendit quelque chose. Des mots murmurés. L'une des tempêtes s'adressaient aux autres. Le ciel ne comprit qu'un mot **« Arrêter »**. Il fut alors en colère. La tempête rugit beaucoup, prend de la place et s'énerve, mais elle ne s'oppose jamais au ciel. Elle lui est toujours soumise. Quelques soit ses décisions, même les plus mauvaises, elle acceptait et le suivait. Mais là, elle lui ordonnait ? Ne comprenait-elle pas l'importance de l'union, de la véritable entente ?

Le ciel brilla alors de mille feux, pour lui montrer qu'elle avait tort. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, toutes les flammes réagirent et lui hurlèrent : **« Stop ! »**. Mais c'était trop tard, en touchant le ciel, toutes les flammes s'étaient soumises et harmonisées. Elles étaient devenues malléables et fusionnaient entre elles.

Les gardiens formèrent une sphère de flammes autour de leurs bosses. Les flammes du ciel étaient devenues intenses et les attiraient. En projetant leurs flammes dessus, les deux générations remarquèrent une chose qui les inquiéta énormément. Les flammes du ciel des deux Vongola avaient fusionné. Ils leurs étaient impossible de déterminer laquelle appartenait à qui. Elles ne formaient qu'une totalement en symbiose. De même, les deux bosses réagissaient en osmose. Ils n'arrivaient pas à les différencier. Qui était qui ? Leurs corps se modifiaient plus rapidement qu'ils ne bougeaient. Ils étaient parfois l'un, parfois l'autre. Lorsqu'ils partaient au contact et qu'ils étaient au plus près de l'autre, ils ne formaient qu'un seul être. A chaque fois, leur séparation était plus longue que la précédente.

Lorsque les gardiens le comprirent, plus ou moins rapidement, ils essayèrent de les séparer. Ils envoyèrent toutes leurs flammes vers les deux bosses. Mais il se passa un imprévu. Le ciel créé absorba les flammes et les associa à leur homologue. Les gardiens essayèrent en vain de résister, mais ce nouveau ciel était trop puissant. Il avait la puissance cumulé, la volonté, l'intuition des deux Vongola. Il était le ciel ultime, celui qui soumettait, celui qui dirigeait. Rien ne pouvait exister contre lui. Tout était détruit et reconstruit par lui. Il dominait les autres, les noyant par sa puissance, les forçant à le suivre, à lui obéir. Ce nouveau ciel aspirait le reste du monde, se nourrissait de ses composants. Il utilisait les couleurs comme des parures. Tout était tourné vers lui et pour lui.

Les gardiens se sentirent aspirés et modelé. Alors qu'ils étaient opposés par la distance, ils se retrouvèrent face à leur homologue. Seule la brume se retrouva seule face au nouveau ciel. Les flammes recouvrirent alors les gardiens. Les membres d'une paire s'inter changeaient, devenant l'un, puis l'autre. Ils échangeaient leurs yeux, ou les lèvres, leurs coupes de cheveux, leurs armes. Puis, se fut au tour de leurs souvenirs. Ils voyaient l'enfance de l'autre, la leur, sans savoir laquelle leur appartenait. Ils voyaient les deux époques, se mélangeant. Le temps n'était plus. Il se dilatait ou se rétrécissait. Il n'avait plus d'importance. Il pouvait s'avancer ou reculer, le paradoxe n'existait plus. Car les deux ne faisaient plus qu'un et la brume affrontait fièrement le ciel.

 **-Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda Reborn en observant le ciel

Celui-ci était en fusion. D'un orange pur, il dégageait pourtant quelque chose de malsain. D'un coin de l'œil, il vit la plupart des mafieux tomber à genoux, comme hypnotisés. Reborn sentit une attirance pour ce ciel, une envie de se soumettre. Mais le numéro 1 refusa. Il ne voulait pas incliner la tête devant cette chose. Le ciel était censé accepter les autres tels qu'ils étaient, sans chercher à les modifier. Et il avait déjà un boss, certaine jeune, un parrain à servir. Reborn vit Byakuran s'approcher, le visage pâle et les lèvres tremblantes. Ce dernier murmura :

 **-C'est impossible, ils ne peuvent pas… ils ne doivent pas…**

 **-Quoi donc ?**

 **-Les deux Vongola fusionnent. Ils forment un nouveau ciel. Ils sont en train de détruire le temps. S'ils ne deviennent qu'un… j'espère mourir avant de le voir**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Chrome :

Chrome vit ses compagnons se faire absorber par les flammes. Etrangement, ces dernières ne la touchèrent pas. Elles lui firent face, la laissant observer le spectacle. Avec horreur, elle vit les gardiens de sa génération se mélanger avec ceux de la première. Tous essayaient d'y échapper, mais ce nouveau ciel les en empêchaient. Il les soumettait, sans avoir aucune considération pour leur avis. La brume ne comprit pas. De ce ciel émanait la puissance, le charisme, la force de son boss. Elle y retrouvait aussi la prestance, le courage et la volonté du Primo. Pourtant, elle ne voyait aucune trace de cette gentillesse, de cette attention, de cette douceur qui les caractérisait. Toutes ces qualités semblaient s'être fait absorber par la domination et la soumission.

Ce ciel n'acceptait pas les autres, il voulait être le seul. Les autres flammes n'existaient que par son bon vouloir. Il s'en servait comme parure, comme témoin de sa puissance. Les nouveaux gardiens en formation ne seraient que des pantins articulés, ne possédant pas d'âme, pas d'envi, présent sans l'être, sans pensées ni ambition, sans volonté ni caractère, des prisonniers mentaux, car aucune cellule ne pourrait être pire.

Chrome regardait ce spectacle et sentit une étrange bile monter dans sa gorge. Elle était accompagnée d'un étrange sentiment, qu'elle mit peu de temps à reconnaître. Elle était déçue. Déçu par son boss. Elle croyait que ses convictions seraient plus fortes que l'attrait du pouvoir. Que malgré la difficulté, il ne baisserait pas les bras, qu'il ne se soumettrait pas à la force. Qu'il garderait cette drôle d'innocence presque naïve. Qu'il continuerait d'accorder sa foi à tous les êtres vivants et les acceptés tels qu'ils sont. Qu'il offrirait son pardon et une seconde chance.

Mais cette chose n'était pas son boss. En se tournant vers elle, Chrome le comprit. Ses yeux étaient d'un orange froid, pure et dure, pas chocolat chaud, heureux et lisible comme des miroirs. Ses cheveux étaient recouverts de flammes et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ceux de son boss ne se soumettaient à rien, ni au peigne, ni à la gravité. Sur sa bouche s'étirait un sourire, celui des conquérants, pas celui de l'amitié. Sa stature n'était pas timide et peureuse, mais droite et fière. Cette flamme dénaturait tout. Elle n'était pas une véritable flamme du ciel, car son boss était le ciel. Peu importe son âge, peu importe son ambition, peu importe ses valeurs, peu importe son caractère, son boss méritait sa place et la considération qu'on lui portait. Il ne l'avait pas créé, il l'avait mérité.

Chrome se redressa. Elle avait peur, elle était même terrifiée. Mais elle refusait de laisser ce monstre détruire sa vie, ses amis, son monde. Elle n'était pas très puissante, même faible par rapport aux autres. Mais elle était une battante. Elle était petite, fragile et timide. Mais son courage était grand, sa foi inébranlable et ses souvenirs éclatants. Et c'est ce qu'elle montra à ce ciel, lui qui ne connaissait rien. Elle lui montra que les hommes étaient des êtres libres et qu'ils ne seraient jamais soumis. Elle lui montra qu'il n'égalerait jamais son boss. Elle lui montra ses souvenirs, ce que ce ciel n'aura jamais.

Le ciel, furieux, absorba l'énergie de ses gardiens. Il s'en servait comme des catalyseurs, non comme une famille. Alors, Chrome, frêle brume qu'elle était, étendit ses flammes. Elle était moins opaque que le brouillard, mais cela lui convenait, car elle voulait montrer au ciel les illusions qu'il se faisait, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais. Elle était moins volatile que le nuage, car ce ciel devait la ressentir. Elle était moins fougueuse que la tempête, car son calme le dérangeait d'autant plus. Elle n'était pas un bouclier comme la foudre, car elle n'était qu'un voile. Elle n'était pas bipolaire comme la pluie, car elle avait toujours prit la vie comme elle venait et elle s'adaptait. Enfin, elle ne brillait pas comme le soleil, car ce ciel était déjà aveuglé, ébloui par leur amitié, leur volonté de vivre ensemble, leur famille.

Chrome lui montra tout, tout ce que ce ciel ne connaissait pas et ne connaitrait jamais. Car il n'avait pas sa place. Il était la fusion de deux temps qui n'aurait jamais dû se rencontrer. Il n'était pas un véritable ciel. Il n'avait rien, seulement lui. Même Mukuro c'était entouré, car personne ne voulait vivre seul. Et tout ça, Chrome le lui montra. De même, elle appela son boss, le seul qu'elle avait toujours voulu suivre. Elle l'appela, encore et encore, sentant derrière elle la voix de ses amis l'accompagner. Alors, le ciel rugit, frémit, essaya de la soumettre, mais il perdait de la puissance peu à peu. La silhouette du decimo se dessina et avec lui le Primo. Ils se séparaient, redevenaient deux individus différents et uniques.

Le ciel hurla, encore et encore. De rage évidemment, de douleur aussi, de tristesse et de frustration. Car il ne comprenait pas. Il avait essayé de créer un monde parfait, des individus parfaits. Il avait harmonisé le monde, détruisant la haine, le combat, la douleur et la violence. Il avait réalisé le rêve de ses deux bosses, alors pourquoi ils se dissociaient de lui ? Pourquoi ils redevenaient des êtres imparfaits ? Pourquoi ses gardiens le quittaient ? Pourquoi revenaient-ils à leur condition ? Avant de disparaître totalement, il n'entendit qu'un seul mot, toutefois, il n'en comprit pas le sens : **« Famille »**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Destruction :

Reborn regarda le ciel avec appréhension. Depuis qu'il avait entendu les paroles du Millefiore, il avait peur. Et c'était la première fois qu'il avait peur, qu'il était terrifié, par quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et il y avait peu de choses qui le mettaient dans cet état.

Le tueur scruta avec attention le ciel. La couleur n'avait pas changé, pourtant, l'atmosphère était différente. Elle était à la fois plus légère et plus lourde. Elle était plus concentrée en son centre. Autour de tuteur, les mafieux reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits, comme s'ils sortaient d'un rêve, ou d'un cauchemar en voyant la pâleur ou l'air hébété de certains d'entre eux. L'attente se fit à plusieurs, les yeux levés vers le ciel, impatient d'y voir un changement, nerveux d'y voir un changement. Soudain, des acclamations surgirent d'un peu partout. Le ciel s'éclaircissait. Il redevenait bleu. Reborn, contrairement aux autres, attendait et restait sur ses gardes. Il savait que tout pouvait encore arriver.

Le ciel récupéra son ciel bleu habituel. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un boss Vongola, l'intuition de Reborn le prévient. L'homme au fedora se mit en garde. A peine une seconde plus tard, une vague d'énergie traversa le ciel et balaya tout sur son passage. Reborn fut éjecter et tomba une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Il grogna légèrement de douleur et se redressa. Il spectacle devant lui, lui coupa le souffle.

L'arène avait disparu. Le jardin était entièrement détruit. La vision était apocalyptique. Tous les arbres étaient déracinés. Soudain, le tueur à gage numéro 1 entendit comme l'éclatement d'une bulle au fond de son oreille et le son revient, accompagné par une douleur lancinante. Des alarmes hurlaient dans tous les sens, des sirènes des pompiers, des policiers, des cris, un brouhaha infernal. Reborn se redressa avec difficulté. Il avait mal à la jambe, très mal. Quand il baissa les yeux, il fut à peine surprit d'y retrouver une barre de fer traversant sa cuisse.

Le fer était encore rouge écarlate et une odeur de brulé arriva à ses narines. L'explosion provoquée par les flammes du ciel avait projetés des débris chauffés à blanc dans toutes les directions. En se tournant sur lui-même, le spectacle de désolation le frappa d'autant plus. Il voyait là, allongé dans l'herbe, un mafieux. Il ne bougeait pas, de sa position, Reborn voyait une série de clou enfoncé dans son visage. Un peu plus loin, une femme hurlait, une partie du ventre ouvert. Des scènes de destruction semblables se déroulaient un peu partout. Le tuteur remarqua cependant une chose, le manoir semblait intact. Aucune fissure n'apparaissait sur les murs.

Reborn entendit des pas à côté de lui. Il vit s'approcher le boss des Millefiore. Il avait une blessure à la tête et un bras replié contre sa poitrine. D'un geste de la main, il désigna la direction de l'ancienne arène. Le tueur le suivit. Ils marchèrent lentement, faisant régulièrement des pauses, mais avançaient tout de même. Personne n'essaya de les arrêter et œuvrait autour d'eux pour prendre en charge les blessés et les morts.

Les deux anciens ennemis arrivèrent enfin à l'emplacement du centre de l'arène. La poussière n'était pas encore retombée. Ils remarquèrent des silhouettes allongées par terre. En toussant, ils se rapprochèrent. La première et la dixième génération étaient étendues sur le sol et semblait sans vie. Avec lenteur, Reborn se baissa au chevet de son boss. D'une main tremblante, il lui prit son pouls. Il soupira de soulagement quand il l'entendit battre faiblement, mais surement. Avec Byakuran, ils s'assurèrent que tous les Vongola étaient en vie.

Reborn sortit alors un téléphone de sa poche. Miraculeusement, ce dernier était encore intact. Il composa un numéro. Cinq sonneries retentirent avant que quelqu'un ne décroche. Une voix grésilla dans le combiné. Elle était tendue :

 **-Reborn, dieu merci tu es en vie ! As-tu des nouvelles de… de…**

 **-No…** Commença Reborn d'une voix érayé, il toussa et reprit avec difficulté, **Nono, je les ai trouvés, ils sont tous en vie. Je suis avec Byakuran au centre de l'arène**

 **-Dieu merci, je vous envoie des médecins immédiatement,** il écarta le combiné pour parler, ensuite il dit à Reborn, **sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

 **-Non, mais le Millefiore à l'aire de s'avoir. Nous demanderons à lui et à Tsuna quand il reviendra à lui**

 **-D'accord**

Un soupire passa dans le combiné avant que le Nono ne raccroche. Le tueur remit son téléphone dans sa poche et attendit. Il fixait son boss. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Cette puissance, cette énergie, cette flamme était la sienne. Mais en même temps, elle ne l'était pas. Elle était comme une face cachée de son boss et Reborn craignait les conséquences. Il n'avait pas compté le nombre de morts, car il ne cessait d'augmenter, il n'avait pas compté le nombre de blessés, car tout le monde l'était. Cette vague d'énergie était signée Vongola. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Et Reborn n'arrivait pas à prévoir les jours suivants. Tous les chemins étaient brouillés.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il vit à peine les médecins arriver. Ils emmenèrent les deux générations et lui aussi semblerait-il. Il était perdu dans un brouillard et semblait avoir perdu sa volonté de vivre. Il ne réagit même pas quand les chirurgiens lui enlevèrent la barre de métal coincé dans sa jambe. Il ne sourcilla pas quand on l'endormi, comme déjà vide de l'intérieur.

Plus tard, Reborn ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait mieux, malgré la douleur qui le traversait de part en part. Avec étonnement, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il essaya de se lever, mais des vertiges l'obligèrent à se rasseoir. Il sortit une bouteille d'eau et du doliprane caché dans son sommier. Il mit une étrange pastille dans son eau. Cette dernière prit une teinte trouble avant de redevenir transparente. Voyant qu'elle ne contenait aucun élément nocif, il prit une gorgée et avala deux comprimées. Il sortit ensuite une tablette de chocolat noir et la dévora. Après une trentaine de minutes, Reborn se sentit mieux. Il réussit à se lever et boita jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il tomba presque sur son vasque, car sa jambe ne le soutenait plus.

Depuis que son boss lui avait redonné sa véritable apparence, Reborn le montrait. Il se tenait droit, avaient des armes à la vue de tous. Il cachait toutes ses faiblesses s'il en avait. Et maintenant, sa jambe le trahissait. Il avait compris, quand il avait vu la barre de métal dans sa jambe pour la première fois, que sa carrière était terminée. Sa cuisse ne guérirait jamais complètement. Et il ne pourrait plus être utile à sa famille. Le hitman se regarda dans le miroir, il était dans la fleur de l'âge, ses compétences au maximum. Pourtant, cette blessure signifiait le début de son déclin. Il perdrait peu à peu sa superbe, son talent. Il n'aurait plus d'utilité et deviendrait la risée des mafieux. Et il se ferait surement tuer au court d'une banale mission, par gamin à peine sortit du ventre de sa mère. Et ça, Reborn ne le supporta pas. Il ne voulait pas décevoir ceux qui lui avaient enfin fait confiance, qui lui avait offert une famille à protéger, malgré son incapacité à protéger la sienne. Alors, il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se lava sommairement avant de retourner s'allonger sur son lit. Il caressa Léon qui était venu s'installer dans sa main, attendant ses ordres. Reborn le caressa doucement alors qu'il se transformait en pistolet. Le tueur à gage posa le pistolet sur sa tempe et regarda une dernière fois le plafond.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Souvenirs :

Reborn regarda le plafond. Dessus, il y avait accroché des photos. Elles étaient étrangement positionnées, on ne pouvait les observer que lorsqu'on était allongé à cet endroit exact. Sur l'une d'elles, on y voyait un homme et une femme, avec trois enfants. L'homme ressemblait étrangement au hitman, mais il avait les cheveux blonds. La femme, elle, était très belle. Elle avait des yeux de biche et de longs cheveux noirs. Les trois enfants étaient deux garçons et une fille. La fillette était la plus jeune et ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Elle était mignonne dans sa robe à fleur. Les deux garçons se tenaient par les épaules, l'un avait les cheveux ébène, l'autre comme les blés. Ils semblaient rire de quelque chose.

Reborn sentit une goutte d'eau couler sur sa joue, mais ne la chassa pas. Il n'avait pas pleuré la mort de sa famille, trop obnubilé par sa vengeance. Il ne les avait jamais pleurés, même lors de l'enterrement. Il était entré dans le monde de la mafia pour rigoler, avec des mauvaises fréquentations et ces dernières avaient sauvagement assassiné sa famille. Pour rigoler, ils avaient torturés sa petite sœur et ses parents. Son frère, son jumeau, ils l'avaient enlevé pour faire pression sur lui. Il ne l'avait retrouvé que dix ans plus tard, dans une cage. Pour survivre, son frère était devenu un combattant. Le champion de ces mafieux. Il massacrait ses adversaires. Et quand ils ont dû se faire face, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Sauf à la dernière seconde, quand Reborn pointait un pistolet sur sa tête. Et alors, son frère l'avait maudit. Il l'avait injurié, encore et encore. Le tenant responsable de la mort de sa famille. Il lui hurla comment ils avaient torturé leur petite sœur, si jolie, si gentille et fragile. Tout ça parce qu'il voulait s'amuser. Et son frère lui avait sauté dessus avec l'intention de le tuer. Et Reborn avait tiré. Une balle en plein cœur. Il avait vu les yeux empli de haine de son frère et ne les oublierait jamais.

Le boss de cette famille dont il avait étrangement oublié le nom, alors qu'il avait passé plus de dix ans à la rechercher, lui avait parlé. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, il signa son arrêt de mort. Car Reborn, ce jour-là, retenait sa colère, sa douleur, sa haine et la laissa s'échapper. Il détruisit cette famille, chacun de ses membres, de ses contacts. Ironiquement, c'est ce massacre qui lui valut la place de numéro 1. C'est grâce à lui qu'il fut contacté par les Vongola. Le nono lui proposa un marché. Maintenant, il le trouvait drôle. Le boss des Vongola lui offrait une famille, en échange il la protégeait. Tout ça alors qu'il venait de perdre définitivement sa famille et d'en détruire une autre. Passer du rôle de destructeur à celui de protecteur. Mais il avait accepté, il ne savait même plus pourquoi. Et il avait eu une nouvelle famille. On lui demanda même de devenir le tuteur d'un futur boss, Dino. Il accepta et même s'il appréciait le gamin, ils ne lièrent pas vraiment de contact. En cinq ans, il ne s'était rapproché de personne et c'est pour cette raison qu'on lui proposa de devenir un Arcobaléno. Il accepta encore une fois, pensant que cela pouvait racheter ses dettes. Mais la transformation se passa mal. Il devient un bébé. Les moqueries fusaient. Il expliqua mortellement à ces personnes pourquoi il était numéro 1. Nono lui proposa alors de dresser le futur boss des Vongola. Il accepta, simplement pour s'éloigner de sa honte.

Reborn sourit. Il se rappelait de cette rencontre. Sa première rencontre avec Tsuna. Le gamin était nul, faible, maladroit. Il n'avait pas vraiment de caractère ni de volonté. Mais contrairement aux autres, il avait un cœur en or et aucun préjugé. Il remarqua qu'il était un bébé, mais ne s'en soucia pas. Il savait qu'il était un tueur, mais il l'acceptait. Tout ce qui lui arrivait, il l'acceptait. Sauf une chose, que l'on s'en prenne aux personnes qu'il appréciait. A ce moment-là, il se dévoilait réellement. Et c'est sans doute parce qu'il l'avait accepté, lui, un destructeur, que Tsuna était devenu un boss. Car, quand le nono l'avait appelé, après leur première rencontre, il lui avait demandé, Reborn s'en souvenait très bien :

 **-Alors, sera-t-il un bon boss ?**

 **-Il est nul, vraiment. Maladroit aussi, faible, sans volonté et caractère. Il n'attend rien de la vie et n'a pas d'ami. Mais, il a quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus que tous les autres. S'il prend confiance en lui et trouve de bons gardiens, alors il sera un véritable boss**

Reborn se souvenait d'avoir entendu un petit rire et un sentit le sourire de son interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas compris sur le coup, mais maintenant il savait. Le Nono l'avait envoyé former son descendant pour qu'il trouve sa place, sa véritable famille. Et Reborn avait pris sa formation au sérieux. Etrangement, il ne voulait pas décevoir le nono et encore moins perdre la confiance du decimo. Il se lia à cet étrange d'énergumène, bien plus qu'avec le Calvone. Les quatre années qu'il passa à ses côtés étaient les meilleurs de sa triste vie. Et quand le decimo lui avait redonné sa véritable apparence, il était resté. De son plein gré. Car Tsuna était devenu son boss, son pilier. Et il l'était aussi pour tous ses gardiens. Il se rappela alors la bataille des anneaux. Il se rappela aussi d'une de leur discussion, quand il était revenu blessé :

 **-Reborn, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ?**

 **-Ma mission était plus difficile que prévu** , répondit-il d'un air blasé

 **-Mais je m'en fiche ! Je vous ai déjà tous dit que je ne voulais pas que vous soyez blessé !**

 **-Ça arrive de temps en temps, ce n'est rien,** soupira-t-il

 **-Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Aujourd'hui, ce n'est peut-être rien, mais demain tu seras peut-être mort ! Et j'ai besoin de vous tous, toi aussi ! Tu es ma famille et je ne veux pas te perdre** , cria le decimo

 **-Ne me fais pas trop confiance, j'ai détruit la mienne**

 **-Et alors, c'est du passé. Avant j'étais rien. Maintenant, je suis le boss des Vongola. Qui se préoccupe du passé. Je me fiche de ce que les gens ont fait, tout le monde se trompe, fait des erreurs. Mais tu es resté. Alors, je vais te poser un ultimatum, soit tu restes et tu restes en vie, peu importe tes blessures, tes états d'âmes ou tes crimes. Soit tu pars et tu ne reviens jamais.** Dit d'une voix ferme Tsuna

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Pourquoi quoi ?** Répondit surprit le Vongola

 **-Pourquoi être ainsi ? Pourquoi toujours protéger ?**

 **-Parce que je suis égoïste. J'ai besoin de toi, comme j'ai besoin des autres. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Je te laisse le temps dont tu as besoin.**

Sur ces mots, il était partit. Et Reborn c'était juré de rester à ses côtés, peu importe les circonstances. Il ne voulait pas perdre la seule personne à qui il voulait plaire. Il lui confia sa vie. Reborn rouvrit les yeux qui se posèrent sur une des photos. C'était la première fois que toute la famille était réunie. Elle provenait d'une caméra de surveillance alors qu'ils marchaient dans la rue. Même Mukuro et Hibari étaient présent.

Reborn desserra la pression sur Léon et fit retomber lourdement sa main sur le matelas. Il ne pouvait pas trahir la confiance de son boss. Il se redressa, une nouvelle étincelle dans les yeux.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Volonté :

Reborn se redressa. Il boita jusqu'à son armoire et en sortit un costume qu'il jeta sur le lit. Il s'habilla et se dirigea avec difficulté vers sa bibliothèque personnelle. Il prit le livre **« Etre un bon professeur pour les nuls »** offert par son boss et appuya sur un bouton. Il remit le livre à sa place et ouvrit une porte qui était apparu à côté de la bibliothèque. Cette nouvelle salle était en réalité une armurerie. Il y avait toute sorte d'arme, mais Reborn ni fit pas attention et se dirigea sur le mur opposé. Il y avait accroché une canne. Elle était en bois noir. Son apprenti lui avait offert quand Reborn lui avait sorti l'expression, tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Et aussi quand il avait dit qu'il imaginait son tuteur moins vieux.

Avec un sourire, le tueur la prit. Elle était exactement à la bonne taille. Il s'appuya dessus avec bonheur. Il marcha alors vers la porte de sa chambre. Avant de sortir, il regarda tout de même son horloge murale et il resta figé de stupeur. La réunion finale allait commencer, celle qui permettrait de déterminer si oui ou non le decimo était apte à devenir le nouveau boss des Vongola.

D'un pas ferme, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle du trône. Il ne se préoccupa pas de la réaction des domestiques et des mafieux en le voyant et surtout en voyant sa canne. Les portes de la salle étaient fermées et deux gardes étaient devant. En le voyant, ils hésitèrent un instant. Mais ils durent surprendre l'étincelle dans son regard et ne voulait pas se frotter au meilleur hitman du monde. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas et Reborn entra. Il entendit alors les dernières phrases de son véritable boss :

 **-Quoi qu'il arrive, je protègerais ma famille. Si vous ne m'acceptez pas, ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Je changerais les règles du jeu et je gagnerais. Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez donné un dé pipé que je vous laisserais une chance. J'ai ma famille et c'est le plus important**

Il dit la dernière phrase en regardant son tuteur s'approcher de lui. Tsuna lui sourit avec chaleur et Reborn ne regretta pas sa décision. Même abimé, il resterait le numéro 1, pour son boss, pour sa famille.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le monde tournait autour de lui. Il appela à lui ses flammes et s'en servit pour se soigner. Il rouvrit les yeux et observa l'environnement qui l'entourait. Il était dans sa chambre. Il se tourna légèrement vers son radioréveil et remarqua qu'il faisait nuit. Il ne se rappelait plus sa journée. Soudain, un flash de souvenir le traversa. Il vit le combat, la fusion de ses flammes avec Giotto et leur séparation, grâce à Chrome. Tsuna se redressa pour voir si son ascendant allait bien et le vit dormir dos à lui. Le jeune homme allait se lever quand il entendit un grognement. Il se tourna et vit de longs cheveux blonds vénitiens posés sur l'un de ses oreillers. Il sourit doucement quand un petit visage mutin mal réveillé se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux bleus n'étaient pas totalement ouverts et la jeune femme tendit un bras vers lui. Avec délice, Tsuna se recoucha et se cola au corps de sa bien-aimé. Il savait que ses gardiens allaient bien, grâce à leurs anneaux. Il pouvait donc profiter d'un peu de douceur dans les bras d'Eléonore.

Le lendemain matin, les deux amoureux se réveillèrent avec la lumière du jour. Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement et Eléonore partit s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Sentant un regard sur lui, Tsuna tourna la tête vers le second Vongola qui le regardait, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le decimo ne releva pas.

Une fois que tout le monde fut près, ils descendirent dans la salle du banquet pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Tous les gardiens étaient déjà présents et tous furent soulagés de voir que le boss allait bien. Soudain, un membre du conseil entra dans la pièce et le silence tombe. Il pointa du doigt le decimo avant de s'écrier :

 **-Toi ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Combien de personnes tu as tué ! Tu mériterais la mort !**

 **-Comment ça, que s'est-il passé ?** demanda Tsuna

 **-Ne joue pas l'innocent ! Tout est de ta faute !** hurla l'homme

 **-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui ce passe. Expliquez-moi**

 **-Vongola, tu as fusionné tes flammes avec celle du Primo. Vous avez failli détruire le temps. Vous avez aussi créé une entité entièrement constitué de flammes. Lorsqu'elle a disparu, elle a laissé échapper une vague de puissance. Elle a presque tout détruit et elle a tué et blessé beaucoup de personnes,** expliqua Byakuran en entrant dans la pièce

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-La vague a détruit l'arène et à projeter les débris dans toutes les directions. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dehors et…**

 **-Combien ?** Le coupa le decimo

 **-54. Tu as tué 54 personnes,** lui apprit le Nono

Le silence s'installa. Tous connaissaient la hantise de Tsuna envers la mort. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée. Après un moment, il se redressa et annonça :

 **-Je propose trois jours de deuil. Nous enterrerons nos morts et soignerons nos blessés.**

 **-Mais nous devons vous tester !** s'exclama l'homme

 **-Franchement, cela est-il nécessaire, à part pour honorer vos traditions ? Vous connaissez ma valeur, cette cérémonie n'était qu'une formalité. Et je n'ai pas le cœur à jouer avec les apparences. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais aller voir les hommes que j'ai blessés** et essayé de les soigner. Nous nous reverrons dans trois jours, pour la cérémonie finale.

Le decimo ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta la pièce. Il marcha d'un pas vif vers l'hôpital proche du manoir. Il fut rapidement rejoint par ses gardiens. Tous ensembles, ils essayèrent d'aider les patients, soignant avec leurs flammes et remontant le moral. Contrairement à ses gardiens, il ne vit que très peu la première génération pendant les trois jours de deuil.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Réflexions :

Tsuna entra dans une nouvelle chambre. Depuis le début de la matinée, il soignait les blessés à l'aide de ses flammes. Comme il ne pouvait pas enlever les éclats, il guérissait simplement les plaies. Grâce à ça, l'hôpital avait déjà perdu presque un quart de ses membres. Tsuna se sentait responsable et ne prenait presque aucune poses, sauf quand ses gardiens le menaçaient de l'assommer. Mais pour une fois, il se figea.

A peine avait-il franchit le seuil qu'il était devenu une statue. Le médecin qui l'accompagnait ne comprit pas. L'homme à l'intérieur n'était pas spécialement blessé, il avait seulement une blessure à la cuisse. Même si cette blessure le ferait sans doute boiter toute sa vie.

Tsuna regarda l'homme allongé et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il avait immédiatement reconnu le fedora et le caméléon vert. Pour le moment, aucun de ses proches n'avaient été blessés. Certains de ses hommes oui, certaines connaissances oui, mais aucun membre de son cercle. Et voir son sadique de tuteur ainsi lui brisait le cœur. Cet homme avait toujours été fier, confiant en ses capacités. Or, avant d'entrer, Tsuna avait lu le dossier affiché sur la porte, comme à chaque fois. La blessure n'était pas mortelle, mais handicapante. Et il savait que pour Reborn, ce type de blessure était les pires. Il savait que son tuteur pourrait avoir des idées de suicide. Le decimo savait que Reborn prendrait sa décision seul. Seul de vivre ou de mourir. Et s'il soignait sa blessure, il prendrait cela comme de la pitié. Alors le decimo se tourna vers le médecin et lui ordonna :

 **-Ramenez le hitman Reborn dans sa chambre dans le manoir. Que personne n'y entre**

 **-Mais, il a besoin de soin et pour ce genre de blessures, beaucoup de mafieux préfère s'ôter la vie. Il faut les en empêcher,** commença le docteur

 **-Ce n'est pas la peine. Reborn sait ce qu'il fait. Et il ne se suicidera pas, il me la promit,** répondit avec conviction le Vongola

Le médecin regarda son boss. Ses grands yeux marron étaient emplis de confiance. Il acquiesça alors et donna des ordres. Il suivit son parrain dans diverses chambres. Il ne le comprenait pas vraiment. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Il avait simplement été submergé par sa puissance. Cela arrivait à tout le monde. Et puis, il avait causé la mort d'une cinquantaine de personnes, ce n'était pas si grave. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il faisait partit de la mafia et il était responsable de la mort de moins de 100 personnes. Dont plus de la moitié aujourd'hui par inadvertance. Et le médecin ne comprenait pas. La mafia était un monde dur. Alors pourquoi vouloir préserver la vie ? Il était un docteur, mais il soignait pour l'argent et pour gagner en sécurité. Donc il ne comprenait pas son boss. Ce dernier avait une confiance aveugle dans ses hommes, dans leurs promesses. Pourtant, la mafia regroupait les menteurs et les tricheurs. Même si le parrain des Vongola était puissant, avec un tel caractère, il n'aurait pas dû survivre. Alors pourquoi tous les grands noms de la mafia le suivaient ? Il avait même réussi à rallier le fils du dirigeant de Vendicare à sa cause.

Il le suivit pendant trois jours. Trois jours où son boss s'occupait des patients, leur remontait leur morale, faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les aider. Et le médecin comprit quelque chose. Son boss était un irrémédiable optimiste. Il ne voyait que le bon côté des choses et s'activait toujours dans ce sens. Il voyait toujours le verre à moitié plein, mais n'hésitait pas à vider le sien pour remplir celui des autres. Il avait tellement confiance en l'amélioration des choses qu'il réussissait à convaincre les plus sceptiques. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il brillait dans le monde de la mafia. Car il était un phare, il guidait les navires semi coulé vers la terre promise, vers une paix intérieur. Il avait cette innocence que les mafieux avaient perdue.

Fort de cette constatation, le médecin entrevit alors le joyau qu'était son boss. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi fort physiquement que les autres, car sa force était mentale. Il était trop lisible pour son bien, car il montrait sa confiance. Il était un véritable boss. Celui qui s'occupait de ses hommes. Il représentait les vraies valeurs de la mafia, celles qui ont été oubliées avec le temps. Le médecin prit alors une décision. Peu importe les décisions du conseil, il le suivrait.

Giotto regarda par la fenêtre. Le jardin était dévasté. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il se sentait responsable du massacre lui aussi. C'est à cause de la fusion de ses flammes et de celle du decimo que la catastrophe c'était produite. Il aurait aimé aller à l'hôpital, mais son intuition l'en dissuada. En allumant leurs flammes en même temps, ils avaient créé un monstre, il fallait donc mieux rester le plus possible éloigné.

L'homme partit s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils et essaya de continuer sa lecture. Mais ses pensées partaient vers ses gardiens. Il savait que Knuckle avait accompagné son descendant et ils soignaient tous les deux les blessés. Lampo, quant à lui, s'occupait des enfants des mafieux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guérit. Son homologue le lui avait proposé et il avait accepté. Les deux gardiens de la pluie participaient à la rééducation des mafieux blessés. La brume et les deux brouillards avaient disparu, mais Giotto se doutait de ce qu'il faisait. L'affaire Marcosa n'était pas terminée et les coupes de fruits cherchaient des indices. Alaude et Hibari protégeaient le manoir des attaques éventuelles. Quant à son bras droit, il était souvent avec lui, même s'il disparaissait de temps en temps.

Giotto soupira une nouvelle fois. Bien que son livre soit passionnant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il aurait aimé aider, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le ménage, on ne le laisserait jamais s'approcher d'un balai. La cuisine, il était d'une maladresse légendaire. L'hôpital, impossible. La paperasse ? Non, ce n'était pas son époque… enfin, quand il s'ennuierait trop…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Le gardien du soleil :

Knuckle arrêta sa flamme. Il avait enfin réussi à soigner ce patient. Il se tourna vers son compagnon, encore concentré et étrangement silencieux. C'était surement les seules fois où il ne criait pas, ne bougeait pas, n'était pas extrême. Il était même calme. Finalement, Ryohei se redressa et s'étira. Il s'exclama alors, faisant perdre une dizaine de décibels aux personnes présentes dans la pièce :

 **-Terminé !**

Knuckle sourit. Son descendant était vraiment extrême. Il vivait pleinement chaque instant, sans se préoccuper de la tristesse. En le voyant, il avait une brusque envi de se battre, de vivre à fond chaque instants. Le jeune homme tourna son visage dans sa direction. Il avait un grand sourire niais et une extrême envie de bouger. Le gardien du Primo détourna le visage, honteux. Lors de leur presque fusion, ils avaient partagés certains souvenirs. Pour lui, ça avait été son dernier combat de boxe, son meurtre et son entrée chez les Vongola.

Ce n'était pas glorieux en règle général et encore moins face aux souvenirs du jeune homme. Trois personnes hantaient ses pensées : sa sœur, une charmante jeune femme qu'il se forçait à protéger, sa compagne, une demoiselle à fort caractère et son boss. Quand il avait vu le decimo pour la première fois en souvenir, Knuckle avait eu un sursaut. Le jeune homme était à l'opposé de l'image même du boss. Pourtant, Ryohei le voyait comme un messie. Il protégeait sa famille et ses amis sans se soucier de sa propre sécurité.

Knuckle s'en voulait et avait honte de lui. Contrairement à lui, son descendant était un véritable gardien. Il se battait pour sa famille et savait s'arrêter quand il le fallait. Il soignait les autres mentalement et physiquement. Il était un véritable soleil. Il chassait la peine, la maladie, l'angoisse. A chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce, la bonne humeur régnait. Personne ne voulait qu'il ne s'arrête de parler, de crier d'être extrême, car cela réchauffait le cœur. En sa présence, les déprimés reprenaient le goût à la vie. Il avait véritablement sa place.

Les deux gardiens se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos, afin de reprendre des forces. Même s'ils avaient l'habitude d'utiliser intensément leurs flammes, être précis, bien dosé, avec régularité, demandait une forte concentration. Knuckle regarda en souriant son descendant prendre un soda caféine. Même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, il aimait beaucoup le goût l'énergie ne lui manquait pas. Le gardien du primo croisa le regard de celui du decimo et le détourna aussitôt. Il fut surpris de l'entendre dire :

 **-Je suis désolé si vous ne m'aimez pas. C'est vrai que je suis moins extrême que vous.**

 **-Non, ce n'est pas votre faute, vous êtes un véritable gardien, contrairement à moi…**

 **-C'est faux ! Vous vous êtes extrême ! Vous êtes capable de résister ! De vivre et de protéger votre famille ! Ça c'est extrême !** Lui dit avec passion Ryohei

 **-Mais j'ai tué un homme, contrairement à toi…** murmura le prêtre

 **-Si mon petit frère et ma petite sœur n'avaient pas été là, ça aurait été la même chose pour moi. Je veux extrêmement les protéger. Et je peux le faire qu'avec la boxe. Vous vous protégez à l'extrême l'équilibre de la famille**

Le gardien du soleil de la première génération regarda son descendant. Bien qu'il soit un peu béta, il était honnête et disait ce qu'il pensait. Et cela réchauffait le cœur de l'homme. Même si son boss et ses amis le lui rabâchaient, lui le prenait comme un remontant pour le moral, pas comme la vérité. Et que quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas le trouvait extrêmement fort… Cela valait beaucoup. Ryohei boxa le ciel et partit soigner de nouveaux patients Knuckle allait le suivre quand il heurta une jeune femme. Il s'excusa avant que celle-ci ne lui dise :

 **-Pas de soucis. Oh, vous êtes Knuckle, Ryohei m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis Kana, sa petite amie**

 **-Bonjour mademoiselle,** lui répondit-il en lui faisant une bénédiction

 **-J'étais impatiente de vous rencontrer**

 **-J'en suis heureux, mais pourquoi ça ?** Lui demanda-t-il

 **-Vous êtes l'idole de Ryohei ! Même Tsuna et Kyoko ne vous arrivent pas à la cheville !** S'exclama-t-elle

 **-Mais je suis…**

 **-Arrêtez, vous êtes tout ce que Ryohei veut devenir. Vous avez fait une mauvaise action, mais vous avez su vous remettre en cause et répondre de vos actes. Votre passion a causé la mort, alors vous l'avez arrêté. Mais pour protéger votre famille, vous vous accordez trois minutes de combat, pas plus. Il vous faut un véritable contrôle de vous-même, savoir quand agir et surtout vous protégez votre famille malgré tout. Et ça, Ryohei et les autres vous admire pour ça. Oh, je n'ai pas vu l'heure, je dois vous laisser. Mais croyez en vous, car les autres vous confieraient leur vie et bien plus encore**

La jeune femme prit son café et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Knuckle la regarda sortir. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil, le sourire aux lèvres. Avec quelques paroles, ils avaient réussi à apaiser son cœur, son âme. Ils représentaient le soleil, celui qui brille derrière le ciel, apporte le bonheur et la joie, calme les peines.

Knuckle soupira. Il avait jugé son descendant trop rapidement la première fois. Il c'était fié à son paraître et non à son être. Il n'avait pas cherché à le connaître. Il pouvait maintenant se l'avouer, l'accepter comme descendant signifiait qu'il était mort dans ce temps. Mais maintenant, bien qu'il soit croyant et qu'il espère le paradis, il n'avait plus peur. Même si les Vongola devaient avoir une passe sombre dans leur histoire, un véritable soleil allait revenir. Il pouvait avoir l'esprit en paix maintenant, car Ryohei naîtrait un jour et il formerait, avec ses amis, cette magnifique génération. Il pouvait maintenant l'accepter comme descendant.

L'homme ferma les yeux et appuya la tête contre le mur derrière. Il ne vit pas son anneau luire à son doigt. Dans le salon du decimo, Giotto sourit. Le premier de ses gardiens avait accepté son descendant.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Le gardien de la foudre :

Lampo était intrigué. Le gardien de la foudre du decimo était bizarre. Déjà, il était un gamin immature, incontrôlable, agaçant, égoïste, énervant et en plus il lui ressemblait. Même son nom ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'il s'habillait comme une vache. Et malgré ça, sa famille l'adorait. Là, il l'accompagnait vers une drôle de maison. Et Lampo grimaça en comprenant où il était. C'était un recueil de gamins. Il y en avait partout, entre 0 et 15 ans.

Le gamin vache l'abandonna à l'entrée et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il alla saluer à sa manière la plupart des gamins, sous les cris et les rires de la plupart d'entre eux. Lampo remarqua alors un changement d'ambiance. Elle était plus détendu, plus joyeuse. Comme si l'arrivée du Vongola avait radoucit les cœurs et calmé les angoisses.

Lampo alla chercher un verre de coca et se posa dans un fauteuil libre près de la fenêtre. Il observait son descendant. Celui-ci jouait avec les gamins il les avait rassemblés autour de lui et il semblait leur raconter quelque chose. A peine avait-il fini que les gamins éclatèrent de rire. Il en enchaîna plusieurs autres blagues, créant ainsi une véritable atmosphère joyeuse. Lampo remarqua que les sourires étaient moins faux, plus grands. Ils avaient perdu leurs airs forcés. Le plus jeune de la première génération s'adossa dans son siège et continua d'observer l'endroit.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le temps passa sans que le gardien du Primo ne s'ennuie. Parfois, il jouait même avec certains gamins. Ce qui, en temps général, l'aurait répugné. Mais ici, étrangement non. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, il alla s'asseoir de nouveau dans son fauteuil. Adossé au mur, une adolescente buvait tranquillement du thé. Un jeune homme discutait avec elle. Quand Lampo s'assit, l'adolescente fit un mouvement de tête en direction du gamin vache. Son compagnon eut un petit sourire et haussa les épaules, tandis que la chinoise tournait les talons et rejoignait le bovin. Le jeune homme aux yeux étoilés s'adressa alors à Lampo :

 **-Merci d'avoir accompagné Lambo ici. Les enfants des mafieux l'aiment beaucoup. Après tout, c'est lui qui la créée, avec notre aide bien sûr**

 **-Comment ça ?**

 **-Les mafieux ont tous des enfants. Et quand les parents doivent partir en mission, ils se retrouvent seuls chez eux. Il y a aussi ceux dont les parents sont durs. Cet endroit leur permet à tous d'avoir un foyer quand ils en ont besoin. Tout est à leurs dispositions. Et à la charge du Vongola decimo,** expliqua Futa

 **-Pourquoi le bovin fait-il ça ?** Demanda Lampo

 **-Il m'a dit que vous aviez vu ses souvenirs…**

 **-Pas tous. Dans la plupart je voyais le decimo ou sa Mama. Vous étiez tous en train de rire, à chaque fois. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait tout ça, il est si…**

 **-Si égoïste, énervant, enquiquinant, jaloux ? bien sûr qu'il l'ait, mais il a aussi des qualités. Malgré les apparences, Lambo se soucis des autres. Il sait ce que ça fait d'être abandonné par sa famille,** le coupa I-pin

 **-Les Vongola n'abandonne jamais les siens, c'est absurde,** s'insurgea le gardien du Primo

 **-Avant d'entrer chez les Vongola, beaucoup d'entre nous appartenait à une autre famille,** lui apprit Futa

 **-C'est-à-dire ?**

 **-Lambo vient de la famille Bovino. Moi, j'ai été balloté de famille en famille. Gokudera, lui, était le fils illégitime d'un boss qui se fichait de lui. Mukuro, lui, il ne vaut mieux pas en parler… Enfin, nous avons tous nos squelettes dans nos placards.** Expliqua Futa

 **-Mais pour Lambo ?** Voulu savoir son ascendant

 **-Sa famille la vendu au Vongola decimo. C'est réellement ça. Ils l'ont donné à Tsuna-ni, sans se soucier de son avis. Il n'avait même pas cinq ans. Heureusement que mon grand-frère nous a tous recueilli. Il a été abandonné, vous comprenez ?**

 **-Je suis un prince. Mes parents étaient riches, mais peu présent. Je peux comprendre le sentiment d'abandon dont vous parlez,** lui répondit Lampo

 **-Je suis désolé…**

 **-Pas de soucis, j'ai l'habitude, mais pourquoi le bovin a créé cet endroit ?**

 **-Pour que plus personne ne soit seul. Lambo vient ici tous les jours pour apporter son soutien. Il reste encore plus longtemps maintenant que l'incident s'est produit. Il apporte un peu d'innocence et d'amour à tous ces enfants. Et puis, les parents lui font confiance, il est après tout le bouclier des Vongola** , lui apprit Futa

Lampo garda le silence. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Le bovin était plus mature et plus réfléchit qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Il se souvient alors de sa réaction lors de l'affrontement des deux générations. Sans hésiter, il les avait affrontés. Il s'était opposé à eux, sans connaître le véritable motif de la dispute.

En fin de journée, les deux gardiens de la foudre retournèrent au manoir. A peine le bovin avait-il vu l'un des membres de sa famille proche qu'il était redevenu le gamin pleurnichard et égoïste qu'il connaissait. Mais même en faisant ça, il apportait le sourire à ceux qui s'occupait de lui. Même le bras droit du decimo, qui pourtant l'insultait copieusement faisait attention. Il était plus joyeux.

Lampo ne le savait pas, mais il avait la même attirance. En sa présence, les membres de sa génération étaient plus détendu, plus heureux. En allant se coucher ce soir-là, le gardien de la foudre de la première génération pensa à tout ce qu'il avait vu et à toutes les qualités qu'il attendait d'un bon gardien. Un gardien de la foudre se devait de protéger sa famille lors d'un combat, être en première ligne, intrigué l'ennemi et dévier l'attention sur lui. Il était calme la plupart du temps, mais lors des crises, il devait être impossible à arrêter. Le gardien de la foudre se devait de protéger la famille de la déprime, de la tristesse, de l'ennui. Il avait pour mission d'être actif, ne pas laisser les familles ennemis surprendre sa famille. Il ne portait pas forcément le même blason, mais il était loyal.

En y réfléchissant et en regardant son compagnon dormir, Lampo lui accorda toutes ses attentes. Lambo, bien que jeune, était un bon gardien. Il n'était pas encore très fort physiquement et devait être protégé par son boss, mais son mental le hissait bien au-dessus de la plupart des mafieux. Il avait sa place chez les Vongola et comme gardien de foudre du decimo.

A peine eu-t-il pensé cela que sa bague ainsi que celle de Lambo se mirent à briller à l'unisson, laissant s'échapper une lumière verte. Sur la bague du decimo, un deuxième point s'alluma autour de la pierre centrale. Etrangement, il ne se réveilla pas, il se blottit même un peu plus dans les bras d'Eléonore. De son côté, Giotto qui dormait dans une autre chambre, ne voulant pas reproduire par inadvertance la catastrophe se réveilla en sursaut.

Sur sa bague, un deuxième point lumineux était apparu. En fermant les yeux, il perçu l'approbation de son gardien de la foudre. Il en fut étonné, pensant que Lampo serait l'un des derniers à accepter son gardien. Giotto se recoucha et s'endormit sans problème, tout se passant comme il l'avait prévu.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : Le gardien de la pluie :

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Asari se sentait vraiment chez lui. Yamamoto avait recréé l'ambiance du Japon. Et même s'il n'y était pas, le fait que les plats, les tenues, les discussions se fassent en japonais aidait Asari à se sentir chez lui. A son époque, rare étaient ceux qui étaient déjà allés au Japon. Les cuisiniers avaient beau essayé de reproduire les plats comme chez lui, il manquait toujours quelque chose. Ce petit élément, insignifiant, mais qui faisait toute la différence.

En ce moment, il revenait de l'hôpital avec son descendant. Ce dernier l'avait invité à venir s'occuper des blessés avec lui. Au départ, Asari avait un peu hésité, il n'avait aucune compétence de médecin et risquait de gêner ses compagnons. Mais Yamamoto l'avait rassuré, ils ne s'occuperaient que de la rééducation. Le gardien de la pluie de la première génération avait alors accepté. Les deux hommes s'étaient dirigés vers un grand bâtiment situé derrière l'hôpital. Il était équipé de nombreuses machines et de toute la technologie nécessaire. Le plus vieux se surprit à penser que cet endroit ne devait jamais être vide.

Yamamoto le conduisit dans une grande salle. Il y avait des barres de métal, des poids, des tapis qui bougeaient, de grands miroirs… A peine le gardien de la pluie de la dixième génération fut-il entré dans la salle que de nombreuses personnes le saluèrent, comme s'il avait l'habitude de venir ici. Le jeune homme rigolait beaucoup, sans pour autant se moquer. Il faisait les drôles de mouvements de rééducation avec les mafieux. Il expliquait aussi à sa manière comment jouer au baseball, faisant beaucoup rire les blessés.

Vers 15h, une infirmière vient voir Yamamoto pour lui donner l'heure. Il l'a remercia et après avoir salué tout le monde, quitta l'endroit. Intrigué, Asari le suivit. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un gigantesque hangar où une multitude oiseaux de métal de toute forme étaient immobiles. Le gardien de la première génération fut impressionné depuis qu'il était dans cette époque, il avait vu beaucoup de choses, mais jamais un truc aussi fou. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha d'un oiseau. Il était en métal noir avec des reflets bleus. Il était assez fin et très élancé. Il ressemblait à une flèche et contrairement aux autres oiseaux de métal, les ailes étaient repliées contre le corps de l'étrange squelette.

Asari se retourna vivement en sentant une présence derrière lui. Il fut surprit de voir Tsunayochi. Pendant que Yamamoto montait dans l'étrange oiseau qu'il observait, le decimo s'adressa à lui :

 **-Désolé, nous avons oublié de vous prévenir, mais aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire du père de Yamamoto. Normalement, nous aurions dû y aller, mais avec l'incident…** il se gratta la tête, **Yamamoto va aller au Japon. Avec cet avion, il faudra moins de deux heures. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez l'accompagner…**

 **-Non, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer,** commença Asari

 **-A vrai dire, cela me ferais du bien d'être accompagné et puis vous pourrez revoir votre pays…** le surprit Yamamoto

Asari réfléchit moins d'une seconde et hocha la tête. Même si de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis qu'il avait quitté le Japon, cela lui ferait toujours du bien de revoir son pays. En prenant appui sur les ailes, il monta dans l'oiseau de métal, dont une partie était soulevée. Il s'assit derrière son descendant et le decimo lui montra comment s'attacher. Une fois que ce dernier se fut éloigné, Yamamoto appuya sur certains boutons et l'oiseau de métal se mit à bouger. Asari se tient au siège quand l'avion prit de la vitesse. Une bouffé d'angoisse le prit quand il se sentit aspiré par le siège. Après quelques minutes, il se détendit et se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux fermés. En les ouvrants, il eut le souffle coupé.

Il avait l'impression de flotter dans le vide. Il voyait le ciel, le sol, la mer, sans qu'il y ait de vitre. L'homme se détacha et s'approcha du siège avant. La place où était assis Yamamoto était sensiblement la même que la sienne, mis à part qu'il y avait une barre en bois que tenait le jeune homme, une boussole, le nombre de pieds et un écran avec un oiseau au milieu et des cercles tombant autour comme des gouttes d'eau. En s'apercevant de sa présence, Yamamoto sourit. Mais ce sourire était triste. Il lui proposa de piloter l'étrange appareil. Après quelques frayeurs, comme une plongée en piquet, Asari réussi à prendre la main.

Le voyage se passa en silence, le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées. Il reprit le contrôle de l'avion au bout de deux heures et ralenti drastiquement l'allure. Ils survolèrent alors une ville et Yamamoto posa l'avion dans une petite cour. Les deux hommes descendirent de l'oiseau de métal et entrèrent dans un magasin. Là, Yamamoto fils s'exclama :

 **-Salut Pa', c'est moi !**

Un homme s'approcha alors. Il boitait légèrement et une canne l'aidait à marcher. Il eut un grand sourire quand il reconnut son fils et le prit dans ses bras. L'homme avait les cheveux grisonnant et le regard vif. Il se tourna vers Asari et lui dit :

 **-Oh, bonsoir, je ne me suis pas présenté, Yamamoto. Et vous êtes ?**

 **-Je m'appelle Asari**

 **-Si mon fils vous a fait venir, c'est que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Et comment va Tsuna ?** Continua Yamamoto père, **tu avais dit que tu serais là avant le diner, je comprends que tu sois occupés, mais…**

 **-Pa', il n'est que 22h. Enfin désolé, tu nous as attendus ?**

 **-Oui, bien sûr, vous aimez les sushis ?** Demanda Yamamoto père

 **-Je suis d'origine japonaise**

Le vieil homme lui sourit et le fils mit la table. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance. A la fin du repas, Asari laissa seul les deux Yamamoto. Le gardien de la première génération visita la ville plongé dans la nuit. Il monta jusqu'à un temple de la ville. Là, il s'assit et respira l'air. L'ambiance était la même qu'à son époque. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, mais cela restait son pays. Il sortit sa flute et joua un air. Asari joua toute la nuit. Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil touchèrent la terre, une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme. Il se retourna et vit Yamamoto père. L'homme lui sourit et lui dit :

 **-Vous jouez très bien.** Il se tue un instant avant de reprendre, **merci d'avoir accompagné mon fils.**

 **-C'est normal et ça m'a permis de retrouver pour quelques temps mon pays…**

 **-Vous travaillez avec Takeshi ? Vous savez, je suis sûr que si vous demandez à votre boss, il acceptera de venir ici, Tsuna le fait bien,** lui proposa Yamamoto père, **afin, je voulais simplement vous remercier d'accepter mon fils, il mérite les encouragements que vous lui apporter**

 **-Je…**

Asari se tue. Son comportement témoignait de son acceptation. Il n'avait jamais vraiment dénigré Yamamoto fils et du peu qu'il savait sûr lui, cela lui convenait. Au fond de lui, il avait déjà pris sa décision depuis longtemps. Il dit d'une voix forte :

 **-Votre fils mérite sa place, il n'a pas besoin de mon soutien, mais comme vous me demandez mon avis, je pense qu'il est un véritable gardien.**

Deux points s'allumèrent sur deux bagues différentes, une autre brilla un peu plus. Et un homme grogna contre les réveils inopinés.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Le gardien du brouillard :

Au milieu d'une forêt, un brouillard indigo se forma et trois personnes apparurent. Il y avait deux hommes et une femme. Trois coupes de fruits en somme. Un silence de courte durée planait sur le groupe. Bientôt, une dispute éclata, il était question de fruits exotiques. La jeune femme regarda en soupirant ses deux compagnons. Elle se détourna bien vite et observa le paysage. La forêt était essentiellement constituée de conifères et l'air était froid. En levant les yeux, elle aperçut derrière les sapins un manoir en haut d'une montagne. D'un geste de la main, elle arrêta la dispute des deux garçons. Chrome commença à avancer, sachant les deux hommes derrière elle. Le gardien du brouillard de la première génération sourit malicieusement et son descendant lui demanda :

 **-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?**

 **-Ta compagne me fait beaucoup penser à ma fiancée. Le même caractère. Elle est vraiment une bonne brume. Toi par contre, un gardien du brouillard se doit d'être un bon illusionniste, pas un amateur…**

L'homme ricana en voyant la veine de son compagnon palpiter sur son front. Il était tellement facile de le provoquer. Il était presque étonné que cette personne devant lui soit le même que celui des souvenirs partagés. Daemon avait vu la rencontre de Chrome et Mukuro, de Tsuna et Mukuro. Il avait entendu son avis sur la mafia.

Etrangement, Daemon avait déjà accepté Chrome comme gardienne, mais pas Mukuro. La jeune femme était timide, mais protégeait sa famille. Elle n'était pas le brouillard dense et intense, mais la brume, calme et fine, qui se faufilait partout. Elle était la partie féminine du brouillard, son complément indispensable. Le brouillard se devait d'être un voile, mais aussi un édredon. Daemon savait que Chrome avait sa place et même si elle était liée à Mukuro, il doutait de la place du jeune homme au sein de la famille. Comment le decimo pouvait accepter un être comme lui. Il était prêt à détruire la famille pour accomplir sa vengeance.

Le gardien du brouillard de la première génération suivit ses compagnons jusqu'au manoir. Quand il arriva, la jeune femme fini son illusion et un trou apparu dans l'enceinte des murailles. Derrière l'ancien mur, un garde se figea. Il les regarda avec des yeux ronds avant d'être statufié. Daemon ressentit l'illusion du Mukuro. Il devait l'admettre, l'homme savait y faire. C'était un très bon illusionniste. Les coupes de fruits entrèrent dans le jardin et se dirigèrent vers le manoir. Ils figèrent toutes les personnes présentes avec diverses illusions, toutefois pas trop osé pour ne pas recevoir le regard noir de leur boss. Mukuro avait beau dire qu'il s'en fichait et faisait que ce qui lui plaisait, il obéissait tout de même à Tsunayochi.

Arrivée dans le manoir des Marcosa, les trois se séparèrent. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Daemon sentit Chrome proche de lui. Bien que leurs deux énergies fussent fort semblables, contrairement à celle de Mukuro, Chrome était plus hétéroclite. Le centre de la flamme se composait de toutes les autres flammes entouré d'une flamme du ciel elle-même enveloppé par les flammes du brouillard. Seul un grand maître illusionniste pouvait voir que ses flammes n'étaient pas pures. Avec hésitation, la jeune femme marcha vers lui. En ricanant, il lui dit :

 **-Je ne vais pas te manger, Nufufu, je te laisse à ton cher compagnon, d'ailleurs, il me laisse seul en ta présence ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé, je sais me défendre. Et puis, Mukuro est occupé, Bossu lui a confié une mission,** lui répondit Chrome

 **-Pour quelqu'un qui souhaite détruire la mafia, son comportement est véritablement celui d'un mafieux,** se moqua l'homme

 **-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Bossu l'a sorti de Vendicare sans rien attendre en retour. Il lui a offert une chance de tout recommencer. Bossu souhaite réformer la mafia, changer sa manière d'être. Mukuro-sama veut détruire cette mafia corrompue. Ils se sont simplement alliés dans cette quête,** lui explique-t-elle

 **-Il fait tout de même partie des Vongola et suit un parrain…**

 **-Non, Mukuro suit Tsuna, pas un parrain ou un Vongola. Nono n'a aucun droit sur lui. Ni personne d'autres. Bossu lui propose des missions et Mukuro-sama les accepte ou non. Bossu n'impose rien, il demande juste.**

 **-Nufufu, tu as l'air de beaucoup apprécier ton boss, fillette,** fit Daemon en changement de sujet

 **-Si Mukuro-sama m'a offert la vie, Bossu m'a offert une famille, un sens à ma vie. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez. Nous le suivrons, car Bossu tient toujours ses promesses,** lui répondit avec ferveur Chrome, **si vous me faites confiance, alors accordez là aussi à Mukuro. Il n'est peut-être pas un mafieux, il a déjà tué et essayé de prendre le contrôle de la mafia, mais il est fidèle à Bossu, il ne le laissera jamais tomber. C'est un illusionniste, il enrobe la vérité de mensonge, mais il y a toujours une part de réel derrière ses illusions**

Sur ses mots, ils rejoignirent le ledit Mukuro. Ce dernier effectuait une mission dont les autres ne connaissaient pas la teneur. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. De même que la nuit et le début de la matinée suivante quand l'illusionniste à tête d'ananas trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Le groupe quitta le manoir tout en levant la stupéfaction. Personne ne sut que trois individus avaient passé un jour et demi dans le manoir.

En rentrant au manoir, Daemon passa devant le salon du decimo. Son boss était en compagnie de son bras droit. Les deux semblaient se disputer. En le voyant, principalement le sourire sur ses lèvres qui annonçaient une catastrophe, G quitta la pièce. Giotto se tourna vers son gardien du brouillard. Il le fixa jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, mal à l'aise, lui dit :

 **-Je suis allé faire un tour avec les gardiens du decimo, Nufufu, ils sont étranges, mais…**

Son boss le fixait toujours. Le silence planait sur la salle et Daemon reprit, de plus en plus mal à l'aise :

 **-Je ne suis pas sûr que Mukuro fasse un bon gardien… C'est vrai que c'est un bon illusionniste et proche de son boss, mais…**

 **-Il te ressemble beaucoup et Chrome lui ressemble**

 **-Ne parle pas d'Elle,** s'exclama Daemon, **j'ai peur qu'il devienne comme moi si elle… elle meurt**

 **-Accorde-lui tout de même une chance**

Le gardien acquiesça de la tête. Il l'avait déjà plus ou moins reconnu comme descendant, par son caractère, sa volonté, sa force et sa maitrise des illusions. Il avait peur de l'avenir, mais Daemon faisait confiance à son boss et lui remit son jugement. Aussitôt, son anneau se mit à briller et un point de couleur apparu sur la bague de Giotto. Le gardien releva la tête et vit le sourire désolé de son boss. L'homme éclata de rire, conscient que le manipulateur avait été manipulé.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 : Le gardien des nuages :

Hibari lança un regard noir à son accompagnateur. Si l'omnivore ne l'avait pas obligé, le carnivore décédé ne l'aurait jamais accompagné. Mais l'omnivore savait être persuasif et ce n'était pas le moment de remettre son autorité en cause. Surtout que le grand bébé carnivore était blessé. Mais lui coltiné le carnivore à menotte…

Hibari donna un nouveau coup de tonfas à l'homme devant lui qui s'effondra avec un râle de douleur. Ses herbivores pathétiques osaient s'attaquer au manoir alors que la catastrophe venait de se produire. Il regarda son ascendant. Ce dernier semblait s'amuser à arrêter tous les herbivores. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, mais Hibird l'aimait bien alors il l'acceptait.

Alaude finissait d'attacher les mafieux ensemble. Ces herbivores menaçaient la sécurité et devaient être jugé pour leur crime. Le policier sentit le regard de son descendant sur lui. Il était étrange, à toujours vouloir se battre, n'écouter personne et un caractère détestable. Pourtant, malgré tous ses défauts, il était proche de sa famille. Comme un nuage devait l'être.

Les deux terreurs protégeaient le manoir pendant que les gardes se remettaient sur pieds. Ils parlaient peu, voir rarement, pourtant une certaine complicité c'était installé entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, comme deux loups d'une même meute. Les deux taciturnes protégèrent le manoir jusqu'à l'aube. A ce moment-là, un hurlement déchira l'air. Kyoya soupira et fit demi-tour. Alaude le suivit, intrigué. Son compagnon mordait à mort tous les herbivores trop bruyants, pourtant il s'éloignait de ceux-là. Le policier vit alors un groupe de sept personnes venir dans leur direction. Il les reconnu, la varia. L'homme rejoignit rapidement son compagnon. Lui non plus ne les supportait pas.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin vers une annexe au manoir. C'était un zoo qui se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes à pied. On y trouvait toute sorte d'animaux, des plus communs aux plus exotiques. On y trouvait des petites souris, des écureuils, des pandas, des koalas… Un véritable univers pour les créatures mignonnes qui raviraient même les plus horribles assassins. Le decimo avait fait construire ce centre après avoir retrouvé un bébé tigre dans le couloir du manoir. Il s'était échappé de la chambre d'Hibari. Pour éviter d'autres désagréments, un zoo avait été construit.

Le parc était très bien entretenu. En effet, il était devenu le deuxième endroit mafieux le plus visité au monde. Tous y emmenaient leurs enfants. Grâce à cette nouvelle entrée d'argent, Hibari avait gagné un plus grand nombre de lit à l'hôpital. Payer les soins des blessés coutait cher.

Alaude retourna dans sa chambre et se doucha. Ses appartements ainsi que ceux de son descendant se trouvaient au milieu du parc et la vue était magnifique. Les carnivores côtoyaient les herbivores sans les manger, par crainte de représailles du super carnivore. Le policier s'habilla et alla prendre une tasse de café avant de se poser sur la terrasse, en compagnie de biches. Un homme s'approcha de lui. Alaude l'avait déjà vu à de nombreuses reprises. Il était le bras droit du gardien des nuages. S'il se souvenait bien, il s'appelait Kusakabe. L'homme lui dit :

 **-Merci de rester avec Hibari. Un peu de compagnie lui fait du bien**

 **-Il est souvent seul ?**

 **-Hibari n'apprécie pas le monde, mais il adore sa famille. Il fera tout pour elle. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler**

Et l'homme repartit comme il était venu. En fin d'après-midi, Kyoya vient chercher son ascendant et les deux repartirent à la protection du manoir. Mise à part les gémissements de douleurs des victimes de la varia, un silence planait sur la forêt. Les deux gardiens des nuages patrouillèrent toute la nuit. A l'aube, Alaude raccompagna son compagnon. Il vit son boss, Giotto, venir vers lui. Ce dernier lui dit :

 **-Que penses-tu de ton descendant ?**

 **-Il convient**

Aussitôt, sa bague s'illumina et un nouveau point apparu sur celle du Primo. Alaude se détourna et entra dans le parc. En se relevant après avoir donné à manger à un hérisson, il croisa le regard d'Hibari. Celui-ci était indéfinissable, mais il pouvait tout de même y lire une pointe de remerciement.

Plus tard dans la matinée, après s'être changé, les deux Vongola se dirigèrent vers le manoir. Après les trois jours de deuils, la semaine de cérémonie était terminée. Cette matinée était la dernière avant de déclarer officiellement le decimo comme le boss des Vongola. Alaude vit son descendant froncer les sourcils et serrer les poings lorsqu'ils entendirent les deux bras droits se disputer.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Le gardien de la tempête :

G grogna une flopé d'injures à faire pâlir un mousquetaire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le decimo avait pris cet imbécile comme bras droit. Le gamin était irrespectueux, violent, grossier, colérique… Un être qui ne méritait pas sa place au côté du decimo. Depuis qu'il avait vu ses souvenirs, G l'appréciait encore moins. Cet adolescent immature ne faisait pas la différence entre l'amitié, le devoir et l'idolâtrie. Il voyait son boss comme un saint, pas comme un homme. Mais s'il n'y avait que cela, cela pouvait passer. Pourtant, l'homme avait d'autres défauts bien plus graves.

Un Vongola et surtout l'un des gardiens se devaient d'être l'un des plus puissants mafieux du monde. Le bras droit devait se faire respecter par ses hommes, au cas où le boss ne soit pas là. Il devait être aussi irréprochable. Or Gokudera n'avait rien de tout cela. G avait vu la fois où il avait perdu contre un drôle à l'habit de princesse. G avait vu de ses propres yeux le gardien de la tempête et le gardien de la foudre. Ce dernier l'appelait même stupidera ! Comment pourrait-il assumer la charge de boss en l'absence de son boss. Surtout qu'il avait peur de sa propre sœur. Et en parlant de famille, ses liens de parentés avec la famille de son père étaient problématiques. Cela porterait préjudice aux Vongola.

G grommela une nouvelle fois. Si Gio ne lui avait pas ordonné de retrouver son descendant, cela ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait répudié. Mais il avait accepté de lui offrir une seconde chance devant l'insistance de son compagnon. Pourtant, rien n'allait. Les seuls fois où il retrouvait le gamin, c'était lors dehors, lorsqu'ils fumaient ou lors de chevaucher. Le reste du temps, le jeune homme s'occupait des affaires internes pendant que son boss soignait les blessés. Si G pouvait reconnaitre quelque chose à son descendant, c'est qu'il savait s'occuper de la paperasse.

L'homme aux cheveux rouge s'adossa contre le mur de la bâtisse et alluma une cigarette. Peu de temps après, l'adolescent aux cheveux gris le rejoignit. Exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Toujours à la même heure. G retient un commentaire désagréable, être aussi prévisible était l'un des meilleurs moyens de diminuer sa durée de vie. Encore un défaut. Il commençait même à douter de son boss. Giotto pourrait-il se tromper ? Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il l'observait et il avait de moins en moins envi de lui laisser sa charge. Dans moins d'une heure, la semaine de cérémonie prendrait fin. A son terme, G devra donner une réponse au Primo Vongola.

Gokudera sentait le regard de son ascendant sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça ! Se faire juger par un inconnu, non mais de quel droit se permet-il ? Son boss l'avait accepté, cela devrait lui suffire non ? Il avait déjà reçu la bénédiction du fantôme, alors pourquoi le véritable la lui refusait ? Si seulement il pouvait s'expliquer… En réponse à ses prières, G lui dit :

 **-Je t'observe depuis un moment et selon moi, tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un bras droit. Cependant,** il continua alors qu'il allait se faire interrompre **, je dois te reconnaitre certaines qualités. Tu es encore jeune et tu peux t'améliorer. Les Vongola utilisent beaucoup les flammes de dernières volontés, alors prouves la moi**

Gokudera observa son homologue. Il avait compris qu'il ne parlait pas de sa flamme, mais de son ambition à protéger, à soutenir son boss. Pour la première fois, il décida de laisser parler son cœur, son âme :

 **-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, ni ce que tu penses de moi, mais sache que je ferais tout pour Judaïme. Je suis un bâtard bien né, un père parrain et une mère pianiste de renom, même si je ne l'ai connu et su qu'après sa mort. Ma sœur et ma famille se sont toujours méfiés de moi, alors dès que j'ai pu, je suis parti. Je vagabondé avant d'entendre la nouvelle : les Vongola avaient un nouveau descendant ! Il vivait au Japon. A ce qu'on disait, il était beau, grand et fort. Il avait beaucoup d'amis et qu'il était même capable de faire surgir sa flamme frontale. Le hitman numéro un l'avait même rejoint pour se mettre à son service et tout le monde sait que Reborn ne s'allierait qu'au véritable Vongola.**

 **J'ai donc décidé d'aller à sa rencontre, pour voir s'il méritait toutes ses louanges. Mais, quand je suis arrivé, j'ai été déçu. Il était l'exact opposé de toutes les rumeurs. Un vrai poltron, incapable de se battre, sans courage ni volonté. J'ai essayé de le pousser à bout, mais rien à faire. J'ai tellement forcé que je me suis mis en danger. Et il m'a sauvé la vie.**

 **Il émanait quelque chose de lui, je ne saurais le décrire… Quand il m'a regardé ensuite, je n'y ai lu que de l'inquiétude et du soulagement, pour moi. J'avais essayé de le tuer et il était inquiet pour ma vie. C'était tellement déraisonnable ! Pourtant, il était une véritable lumière, un phare dans la nuit. Je me suis alors juré de le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le faire seul. Et étrangement, il m'a adopté comme un membre de sa famille. Il se fichait de qui nous étions, de notre passé, de nos intérêts, de ce que nous voulions devenir et faire de notre vie. Judaïme… Tsuna voulait simplement des amis, avec qui passer du temps, rire, se confier, peu importe les situations. Il a toujours vu le meilleur de gens, leur accordant à tous une seconde chance. Et j'ai été ébloui par lui, pendant longtemps. Je l'ai même idolâtré.**

 **Mais il y a deux ans, nous avons fait une mission, une simple mission de routine. Lambo et Ryohei devaient aller parler à une famille, mais Hibari a découvert des mauvaises informations les concernant. Il souhaitait détruire les Vongola. Tous les trois, nous sommes allés rejoindre nos amis. C'est devenu une bataille rangée, mais nous n'étions pas assez forts. Heureusement, Chrome et Mukuro sont arrivés. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ont lancés quelque chose dans l'air. Nous ne pouvions plus nous servir de nos flammes. A sept contre deux cents, nous n'avions aucune chance. Ils allaient nous exécutés quand Tsuna est arrivé. Il utilisait ses flammes. Ce jour-là, il a dit quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais : « Vous pouvez briser mon corps, me rendre fou, prendre mon or, je m'en fiche. J'ai une famille et je crois en elle, ma volonté est pour elle. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas et ne l'oublierais pas. Libérez mes gardiens ou je vous tuerais »**

 **J'ai beaucoup appris de ses paroles. Moi, comme tous les autres. Nous pouvons faire des erreurs, nous pouvons perdre, mais nous devions nous relevez, nous battre pour nos convictions. Alors, je ne sais pas si j'ai ma place après du Judaïme ou même si je la mérite, mais je m'en fiche. Je resterais et je le protègerais. Peu importe votre choix.**

Gokudera planta son regard dans celui de G. Il y lu l'acceptation. Aussitôt, sa bague et celle de son compagnon brillèrent. Le gardien de la première génération gronda et commença à enguirlander son descendant. L'autre ne fut pas en reste. Ils ne virent pas les deux gardiens des nuages s'approcher. Les quatre hommes rejoignirent les autres gardiens devant la salle du trône pour la dernière phase de la cérémonie.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : La nouvelle collaboration :

Tsuna était anxieux. La cérémonie finale allait commencer. Même si son anneau venait de briller une dernière fois, il avait peur de la réaction du conseil. Sa cérémonie allait de mal en pis. L'échange des anneaux, l'apparition des primo, la destruction de l'arène, les trois jours de deuil. Même s'il avait le soutien de sa famille et de nombreuses familles alliées, il pourrait être considéré comme inapte à la place de decimo. Une guerre éclaterait alors au sein de la mafia et elle toucherait le monde entier.

Byakuran lui avait raconté que si le futur avait changé, c'était à cause d'une cérémonie ratée. Les Millefiore avaient fait partis des détracteurs des Vongola c'est pourquoi tous les événements se sont déroulés. Le soir précédent, les deux hommes avaient retrouvé Uni. Tous les trois avaient longuement discuté de l'avenir de la mafia. Une acceptation permettrait un changement de régime en douceur, un refus briserait de nombreux rêves.

Le decimo était assis sur son trône. En apparence, il était calme, mais ses proches lisaient en lui comme en caractère 70, gras et surligné, projeté sur un écran géant. Bref, Tsuna était terrorisé. Peu à peu, le monde entra dans la salle. Ses gardiens l'entourèrent et ses amis s'assirent aux premiers rangs. Tous le soutenaient. Une fois que la foule fut installée, le silence tomba. Finalement, les membres du conseil entrèrent à leur tour. Il en manquait trois, blessés ou morts. Un des sages s'avança plus que les autres, c'était une dame d'un certain âge, pourtant l'éclat de ses yeux montrait une grande vivacité d'esprit. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, mais Tsuna la prit de vitesse en déclarant d'une voix forte et claire :

 **-Quoi qu'il arrive, je protègerais ma famille. Si vous ne m'acceptez pas, ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Je changerais les règles du jeu et je gagnerais. Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez donné un dé pipé que je vous laisserais une chance. J'ai ma famille et c'est le plus important**

Les membres du conseil se regardèrent, confus. Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée. Ils augmentèrent encore lors de l'arrivée triomphale de Reborn. En le voyant, le sourire monta aux lèvres du decimo et le soulagement perla ses yeux. Même si son intuition lui avait indiqué son choix, Tsuna avait encore un pincement au cœur. Et si Reborn l'avait abandonné ? Il aurait pu. Mais l'homme s'approchait fièrement de lui, s'appuyant sur une canne et pourtant toujours aussi noble. De la tête, il le salua et Reborn se plaça à ses côtés. C'est à ce moment-là que la première génération se décida d'entrer dans la salle.

Les murmures s'arrêtèrent, laissant place à la fascination. La première génération avait revêtu leurs tenues de combat, celles décrites dans les livres, peintes sur les tableaux. Devant tant de puissance, les membres du conseil s'écartèrent et la première génération fit face à la dixième. D'un geste calculé, il leva sa main portant la bague Vongola vers le ciel. Il annonça :

 **-Au début de la cérémonie, nous, la première génération des Vongola avons été appelé à cette époque. Nous avions pour mission de déterminer si oui ou non nous jugions digne la dixième génération de prendre la relève. Pendant cette semaine, nous les avons observés, discutés avec eux ou leur proche pour nous faire notre propre avis. Au fur et à mesure, chacun de mes gardiens a accepté son descendant, c'est ce que signifient les points lumineux présent sur l'anneau Vongola**

Il se tue et regarda la foule. Giotto attendait un signe de négation, de refus, car, si le Primo acceptait son descendant, le conseil n'aurait pas à donner son avis. Son jugement serait obsolète par rapport à celui du créateur de la mafia et de la plus grande famille du monde. Intérieurement, Giotto exulta. Malgré ses doutes, il ne s'était pas trompé sur Tsuna. Le jeune homme avait réussi à réunir autour de lui les plus grands mafieux, les plus grandes familles. Tous le soutiendraient. L'homme qui avait traversé les siècles reprit :

 **-Je déclare, moi Giotto di Vongola, créateur de la famille Vongola, le jeune homme digne successeur Tsunayochi Sawada di Vongola, susnommé decimo comme responsable et parrain de la famille Vongola a compté de ce jour. Que sa volonté soit !**

Les mots prononcés, la bague du Primo s'auréola d'orangé. Les flammes recouvrirent sa main, puis son bras. Enfin, le Primo disparu dans les flammes. Ces dernières touchèrent chaque gardien de la première génération. Quand tous furent recouverts, ils devinrent une flèche d'énergie qui entra dans chaque bague de chaque Vongola de la dixième génération.

Peu à peu, la lumière s'éteint. Devant la foule, le decimo et sa famille étaient intact ils étaient les dignes successeurs. Les mots étaient vains, alors Dino se leva et s'approcha de son ami, de son frère et le salua d'une légère inclinaison du buste. Cela fit sourire le decimo et l'ambiance solennelle se brisa. Une ambiance bon vivant régna alors dans la salle.

Un buffet fut organisé dans le jardin qui avait été remis en état. La fête était au rendez-vous. Pourtant, Tsuna semblait pensif, presque triste. Quand ses amis étaient venus s'enquérir de son état, il leur avait répondu la réponse habituelle, que tout allait bien. Mais le cœur de Tsuna pleurait bien. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la mafia, il avait admiré Giotto di Vongola. Il représentait un idéal à attendre, un héros, une légende. Lors de leur première rencontre, même sous forme de fantôme, le decimo avait vu l'homme derrière la légende et il en fut ébloui. Il était devenu pour lui une sorte de symbole. Au fil des rencontres, Tsuna l'avait peu à peu découvert et c'était mis à le considérer comme un grand frère protecteur, un père aimant. Il s'était mis à chercher son approbation.

Aujourd'hui, son héros était venu à son époque et il avait tout raté. Il aurait voulu mériter sa place par des actions grandiloquentes, comme lui, mais il n'avait fait que créer une catastrophe. Il n'avait pu discuter avec lui qu'une nuit.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées quand son gardien du brouillard s'approcha de lui. Avec nonchalance, Mukuro s'assit à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il émit son rire si particulier, tous les convives proches du decimo s'éloignèrent précipitamment. Même s'ils avaient confiance en Tsuna, ce n'était pas le cas pour l'illusionniste. Le decimo soupira de soulagement. Depuis la fin de la cérémonie, il était assailli par les admirateurs et ne pouvait pas être lui-même. Son gardien du brouillard le remarqua et lui dit en ricanant :

 **-Kufufu, je te suis devenu indispensable on dirait. Tes chiens ne les ont pas chassés ?**

 **-Non, cela aurait été mal vu, tu t'amuses bien ?**

 **-Kufufu, oui. J'adore voir le visage terrifié des convives quand je surgis derrière l'un d'entre eux,** il laissa planer un silence avant de continuer d'une voix rauque, presque inaudible, **comment l'as-tu découvert ? Personne n'est au courant. Je suis certain qu'ils ne connaissaient pas l'importance de ses documents, alors pourquoi ?**

 **-J'ai cru pendant longtemps que mon père m'avait abandonné et qu'il était mort. Par la suite, j'ai découvert qu'en réalité, il se fichait de moi. Je lui en ai voulu. Mais, depuis l'accident…** la voix du decimo était serrée par l'émotion

 **-Depuis l'accident de voiture, où tes parents sont morts ?**

 **-Oui,** il attendit un peu de reprendre contenance avant de continuer, **je m'en suis voulu. Mon père a essayé de m'offrir une vie, loin de la mafia pour que je sois heureux. Il m'a fait connaitre juste pour préserver le monde de la colère de Xanxus. J'aimerais le revoir et lui pardonner, apprendre à le connaitre, qu'il soit fier de moi. Je veux te donner une chance de revoir ta famille**

 **-Mais comment as-tu su ?** lui demanda Mukuro

 **-J'ai demandé à Hibari de me faire un rapport sur les Marcosa. Dedans, j'y ai vu un lien avec la famille qui a fait des tests… en me replongeant dans les dossiers de Nono de l'époque, un nom a surgit. Mon intuition a fait le reste. Je sais que tes parents ne t'ont pas vendu, mais que tu as été enlevé. Je suis certain qu'ils ne t'ont pas oublié. Et je me suis dit que les informations sur eux devaient être dans les dossiers des Marcosa.**

Entre les deux hommes, un silence réconfortant s'installa. Mukuro passa la main sur son cou et un collier apparu. Il ouvrit le pendentif et trois visages apparurent. On reconnaissait là une famille, avec en son centre Mukuro qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans et il devait encore avoir une vie heureuse. L'illusionniste regarda son boss et son regard exprima toute la gratitude possible. Il se dématérialisa alors qu'un homme s'approchait d'eux.

Tsuna reconnu le fils du boss des Marcosa. Le jeune homme semblait mal à l'aise. Finalement, après un sourire du Vongola, il s'assit à la place précédemment occupé par Mukuro. L'homme lui dit :

 **-Je crois que vous m'avez reconnu, comme beaucoup de personnes d'ailleurs. Je viens de m'excuser pour les actions de mon père et de ma famille. Je vous remercie aussi de l'avoir relâché, même s'il a mis fin à ses jours…**

 **-Pardon ?** S'exclama Tsunayochi

 **-Il avait trop honte de lui et il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. Comme prévu, je prends la tête de la famille, mais j'aimerais la faire repartir sur de bonnes bases. J'aimerais faire une alliance avec les Vongola**

 **-Je suis heureux de notre future collaboration, même si cela se fait dans de si tristes jours**

 **-Je comprends les choix de mon père, même si je ne les approuve pas. Je vais réformer ma famille et lui rendre son éclat. Depuis toujours, nous avons beaucoup travaillé sur les flammes de dernières volontés. Avec mes chercheurs, nous allons reprendre tous nos travaux. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais vous demander, voudriez-vous bien assister à ma cérémonie ?**

Tsuna le regarda avec ses grands yeux chocolat. Il hésitait. Sa famille était destructrice et pourtant. En s'arrangeant bien, il pouvait faire en sorte de n'être accompagné par qu'un ou deux de ses gardiens… Le jeune Vongola sourit alors à son interlocuteur et lui dit :

 **-Pourquoi pas, comme ça, je saurais comment ma cérémonie aurait dû se passer !**

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rires, surprenant ainsi la plupart des convives. Au fond de l'anneau, Giotto souri. Son descendant ne se laisserait pas abattre. Il n'avait plus besoin d'aide maintenant. Peu à peu, la conscience du Primo s'effilocha, avant de se mélanger avec celle des autres bosses Vongola. Il pouvait se rendormir sans crainte, car la veilleuse qu'était Tsuna ne s'éteindrait pas avant longtemps.


End file.
